Vencedora de los Juegos y esclava del Capitolio
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE "LOS SEGUNDOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE". La vida de Chrysta Clearwater, ganadora de los Juegos, no va a ser precisamente fácil una vez que ha salido de la arena. Se convertirá en un títere del Capitolio mientras ayuda como mentora a los dos nuevos tributos del Distrito 12 a sobrevivir a los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, gritando angustiada, mientras que las sábanas del lecho se enredaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, como si fueran una especie de mortaja que intentara apresarme en el frío mundo de las pesadillas. La estancia estaba oscura cuando abrí los ojos con un gesto casi desesperado, como si esperase encontrarme las imágenes que habían poblado mi sueño. Los había vuelto a ver, a los esqueletos de osos que corrían por la nieve, persiguiendo a los tributos por la arena de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre.

Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que estos finalizaron, pero las pesadillas producidas por mi paso por los mismos no dejaban de producirse una y otra vez, cada noche, desde que regresé al Distrito 12 y ocupé mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Casi parecía ayer el día en el que me presenté voluntaria para ir a los Juegos, en sustitución a la desdichada Silvana Goldfield, una chica algo loca, hija de comerciantes, que fue elegida en la cosecha para ir a la arena en calidad de tributo. Su suicidio hizo necesaria la elección de otra chica para ocupar la vacante que esta había dejado, y ahí fue cuando yo precipité el cambio que habría de sufrir mi vida. No iba a negar que por esos días, yo ansiaba ir a los Juegos, pues estaba demasiado trastocada por la muerte de mi hermano durante la rebelión, y la idea de poder desquitar la furia que me corroía por dentro era demasiado atrayente como para que la obviase.

Es curioso pensar que, aunque no me hubiera presentado voluntaria, habría ido a la arena de todas formas. Julius, el Agente de la Paz que vino al Distrito 12 para castigar a la familia de la suicida y para elegir a la nueva tributo, no llegó a leer el nombre de la candidata, pues antes de que lo pronunciara, yo ya me había ofrecido para ir a los Juegos. Pero semanas después, cuando me estaba preparando para mi coronación como vencedora, Hermes, mi estilista, me entregó la papeleta que no fue leída, la cual resultó tener mi nombre escrito.

Aquel trozo de papel aún seguía en mi dormitorio, dentro de unos libros que el Capitolio me había enviado, junto con cosas tales como un piano y demás instrumentos musicales, para que tuviera algo con que pasar mi ahora interminable tiempo libre. Mi madre se había quedado de piedra cuando le enseñé la papeleta no leída, pues para ella mi ofrecimiento como tributo fue un golpe realmente duro, que creo que aún no me ha perdonado del todo.

Las cosas por el Distrito 12, gracias a mi paso por los Juegos, también habían cambiado un poco. Dos semanas después de mi vuelta a casa, llegó un tren procedente desde el Capitolio, cargado a reventar con miles y miles de latas de conservas, de garrafas de aceite, de piezas de carne, de sacos con cereales y trigo, que fueron repartidos entre los habitantes del distrito. Era el conocido como "Día del Paquete", el cual tendría lugar una vez al mes, hasta que llegase nuevamente la cosecha y otros dos chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años tuvieran que venir conmigo al Capitolio. Aquella jornada en la que los niños corrían alegremente por las calles de la ciudad, enseñándose unos a otros los suministros que habían recibido, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez, alguno de ellos fuera a viajar conmigo en cuestión de un año, tal vez para no regresar al distrito cuando los juegos tocasen a su término. Aquella idea me hizo sentirme especialmente miserable, tanto, que hasta me costaba responder a los agradecimientos que la gente me daba una y otra vez, por haber conseguido que, durante un año, nadie pasara hambre en el Distrito 12.

Mi propia rutina también había cambiado desde mi regreso. Ya no tenía que salir al bosque a cazar ni a entrenarme, aunque no dejaba de escaparme de vez en cuando al claro donde me había entrenado en los últimos años, lanzando cuchillos una y otra vez contra las mismas dianas que yo misma había tallado en los árboles, intentando acallar las voces del pasado que tiraban de mí hacia la lejana arena, habitada por los fantasmas de los veintitrés tributos que perecieron en ella. Ahora aquel campo de batalla, según me había contado Athenea por teléfono, era un destino turístico para la gente del Capitolio; al parecer se podían visitar las salas de lanzamiento que ocupamos los tributos antes de ser enviados a la arena, se podían recorrer los diferentes sectores del estadio e incluso, pagando algo más, podías participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos, como si hubieras estado allí, como si hubieras sido un tributo.

Pero a pesar de que aun seguía saliendo al bosque, mis visitas ya no eran tan largas como en tiempos fueron, de modo que acababa volviendo a la ciudad, donde solía quedarme un rato en la nueva casa de los Wood, los padres de Jack, el que fuera mi compañero fallecido en la arena. En un principio les propuse que ocuparan una casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero tanto el alcalde como los mismos Wood se negaron a tal cosa, lo cual no fue del todo de mi agrado. No olvidaba que Jack había muerto por salvarme la vida, y ahora estaba en deuda con él, la cual saldaría con su familia, pues el chico ahora se encontraba enterrado en una bonita zona del Distrito, junto con los tributos del 12 que fueron a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Así pues, logré convencer al matrimonio de que me permitieran pagarles una casa en la ciudad, para que así pudieran dejar su mugrienta casita de la Veta, la zona más pobre del distrito. Después de muchas súplicas, pues se negaban a aceptar mi dinero, transigieron en mudarse, pero prometiendo que me devolverían hasta la última moneda que había gastado en su nueva vivienda. Jace Wood, el patriarca de la familia, había montado un negocio de dulces, y lo cierto es que no les iba nada mal. Parecía que la desdichada familia exiliada del Distrito 13 había encontrado algo de prosperidad después de todas las miserias que habían pasado.

Los Wood… aún me despertaba chillando y llorando, rememorando la muerte de Jack en mis sueños. El día en que enterraron su cuerpo, el cual habían limpiado y adecentado en el Capitolio, fui presa de un ataque de ansiedad, y tuvieron que llevarme al herborista para que me diera un tónico para mis nervios. Pero por muchas tisanas y demás soluciones que me recetasen, los recuerdos seguían en mi memoria, y esos no se borraban con nada de lo que hubiera en la herboristería. Dust, que de vez en cuando me visitaba, me propuso en una ocasión enviarme al Capitolio, la ciudad que dirigía nuestro país, Panem, para que me viera alguno de los médicos que había en la misma, con la esperanza de que mi condición mejorase. Pero me negué en rotundo a volver a aquella metrópoli, aún no me encontraba lista para regresar a la ciudad que nos lanzó tan despiadadamente a la arena.

Mas la vuelta, me gustase o no, era inminente. Hoy mismo, tendría que abandonar mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, para volver a subirme en el tren y ser llevada por todos los distritos de Panem, donde me colmarían de placas y de medallas que acabarían cogiendo polvo en el trastero, mientras que las familias de los tributos fallecidos tendrían que encontrarse cara a cara conmigo. Llegaba el momento de mi Gira de la Victoria, estratégicamente situada entre los Juegos, para hacer que el horror que estos dejaban, ya algo olvidados, volviera a refrescarse.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún no estaba preparada para tener que ver a aquellos a cuyos hijos, hermanos, primos o nietos había matado en la arena.

* * *

**Muy buenas, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la continuación de mi fic "Los Segundos Juegos del Hambre". Ya sé que de momento no he avanzado mucho en la trama, pero necesitaba sintetizar lo ocurrido en el anterior fic y de paso, algunos de los cambios más importantes que han tenido lugar en la vida de Chrysta.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

El olor a huevos fritos y bacon que subía hasta mi dormitorio era tan apetitoso que casi se me hacía la boca agua, a pesar de que la idea de tener que irme preparando para un viaje que me iba a llevar al mismísimo Capitolio era capaz de cerrarme el estómago. Seguramente, mi madre estaría preparando el desayuno para la jornada, un desayuno que ya había dejado de ser simples gachas con pan basto para estar formado por huevos, tocino o cereales con leche caliente y cacao en polvo. Una de las ventajas de haber conseguido tanto dinero era la opción de poder comer comida de buena calidad, en lugar de los alimentos bastos que teníamos que ingerir cuando aún vivíamos en la Veta.

¿Qué hora sería? Me incorporé un poco en la cama, para poder ver con claridad los números del reloj que había colocado en mi mesita de noche, el cual me informó que no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Antes, en mi vieja vida, despertarme a las ocho era, cuanto menos, impensable; a esa hora ya estaba comenzando a entrenarme para los Juegos. Pero claro, ya no había Juegos para los que entrenar, pues nunca más volvería a pisar la arena, al menos físicamente, dado que volvía a ella cada noche en mis pesadillas.

Aún quedaba para que mi equipo de los Juegos viniera a llamar a mi puerta para meterme en el tren, de tal modo que bien podría dar algún paseo antes de que tuviera que volver a marcharme del Distrito 12 para enfrentarme uno por uno, a todos los distritos de Panem, cuyos habitantes me ovacionarían mientras que, seguramente, me odiarían en silencio por haber salido viva de la arena en lugar de alguno de sus tributos. El año pasado, en el Distrito 2, la gente parecía completamente rabiosa contra Seaview, la ganadora de esos Juegos, cuyo nombre era pronunciado como un grito de venganza. ¿Me tratarían a mí también de ese modo en los distritos cuyos tributos habían muerto a mis manos? Tal vez, aunque estaba casi segura de que en el 11, hogar de Sunset, mi rival más acérrima en la arena, no me iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos precisamente. A fin de cuentas, ella podría haber ganado de haber acertado el tiro que lanzó contra mí, aunque Jack trastocó sus planes convirtiéndose en un escudo humano para convertirme en la ganadora de los Juegos.

¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado en la arena, pues solo iba a acabar enloqueciendo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Bastante había sido con tener que revivirlo todo algunas veces más para las cámaras del Capitolio, además de verlo todas las noches en mis pesadillas. Tenía que distraer la mente de aquellas imágenes que a veces me asaltaban, pues si quería seguir viviendo lo mejor posible dentro de mis opciones, no podía permitir que los fantasmas del pasado me ganasen la partida; y eso sin contar con que dentro de unos meses, tendría que volver a los Juegos, aunque fuera como mentora. ¿Cómo sería tener que ver como una pareja de chicos van a una muerte casi segura? Por desgracia, lo iba a poder comprobar en cuestión de tiempo, aunque mejor no me preocupaba por algo que se veía tan lejano. De momento, lo primordial era encontrar algo con lo que pasar la mañana antes de que comenzara mi Gira de la Victoria.

Me dirigí a mi armario, apartando rápidamente toda la ropa que Hermes me había enviado, por lo general extravagantes vestidos con sus respectivos complementos, para decantarme por unos simples pantalones, unas botas y una chaqueta; el mismo tipo de ropa que usaba cuando no era una vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre. Confiaba en que, si seguía aferrándome a retazos de mi pasado como aquel tipo de vestimenta, o a algunas rutinas, no dejaría de ser la Chrysta de siempre, la borde y engreída chica que soñaba con ir a los Juegos para intentar salvar el nombre de su hermano del olvido y, de paso, evitar que su familia siguiera pasando hambre.

Cuando hube terminado de vestirme, me deslicé escaleras abajo, cruzando el pasillo que comunicaba las escaleras con la cocina y el salón, para luego atravesar el vestíbulo y posar la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que daba al jardín que tenía la lujosa vivienda. Mizzy, mi pequeño perro de color café, ni siquiera se molestó en venir a saludarme, puesto que seguía tumbado en su nueva cesta para perros, al lado de la chimenea, seguramente dormitando tranquilamente. Al can le había encantado la casa nueva, pero sobre todo el calor de las llamas en estos gélidos meses de invierno.

―¿Dónde vas?―preguntó una voz suave a mis espaldas, justo cuando yo iba a girar el pomo de la puerta de salida. Me giré sobre mis talones, para encontrarme con el rostro sereno de mi madre, que me observaba con sus ojos grises como si estuviera a punto de irme a la otra punta del país, lo que técnicamente acabaría haciendo esta misma tarde. Mi paso por los Juegos no le había sentado bien, pues debajo de sus ojos había un leve asomo de ojeras, y a veces me abrazaba sin venir a cuento, como si fuera a volatilizarme en el momento menos pensado. Estaba casi segura de que yo no era la única afectada por las pesadillas de los Juegos; mi madre también debería tenerlas, viendo como muchas veces, en mitad de la noche, irrumpía en mi dormitorio, como si no esperase encontrarme allí.

―Voy a…―¿cómo decirle que iba a vagabundear sin ton ni son por el distrito hasta que tuviera que volver a casa para caer en manos de mis estilistas?―Voy a pasarme por la casa de los Wood, por si necesitan algo antes de que me marche―contesté finalmente. No era una excusa del todo mala, pues solía pasarme por la casa de aquella familia bastante a menudo, aunque solo fuera por hacerle compañía a Alice, la matriarca, la cual solía caer en ataques de melancolía cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sola. Muchas veces me limitaba a sentarme con ella y a contarle historias, o simplemente a quedarme callada mientras ella leía algún libro o trataba de tejer algo; mi presencia parecía consolarla, y no iba a privarla de lo único que parecía mantenerla a salvo de la tristeza.

―¿No quieres desayunar antes de irte?―inquirió mi progenitora, frunciendo levemente el ceño―Creía que te encantaban los huevos con bacon.

―No tengo mucha hambre―mentí, deseando que mis tripas no rugieran en ese preciso momento, destrozando así mi excusa. Me daba igual sentir hambre, había estado varios días en la arena sin apenas alimento y había sobrevivido; no me pasaría nada por saltarme un simple desayuno―Volveré a tiempo para que el equipo me recoja.

Dicho esto, abrí la puerta de un tirón para salir al nevado jardín que brillaba tímidamente bajo los débiles rayos del sol invernal. Sentía como la nieve recién caída crujía bajo las suelas de mis botas mientras que entraba en la avenida ajardinada que conectaban todas las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y descendía por el camino de guijarros que llevaba desde la urbanización hasta la ciudad. No era un camino especialmente transitado, teniendo en cuenta que los únicos habitantes de la Aldea de los Vencedores éramos mis padres y yo. Dust Ashes, mi mentor en los Juegos del Hambre, no vivía en la zona, debido a que no era un ganador como tal, sino que había accedido al puesto por sorteo, como el mismo me confesó la noche de mi coronación como vencedora. Tenía una casa en la ciudad, cerca de la plaza central, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a recorrer el camino que separaba la ciudad de la semidesértica Aldea. En verano, los bordes del camino aparecían jalonados por margaritas y dientes de león, pero ahora, en pleno invierno, la nieve lo cubría todo, para desgracia mía. Aquel sendero solitario, rodeado de simples llanuras, me recordaba de un modo escalofriante al estadio donde me soltaron durante los Juegos del Hambre, una isla helada, cubierta de nieve y hielo, donde un paso en falso podía hacer que te precipitaras a las gélidas aguas del mar que la rodeaban, como le pasó a Silk, la tributo del Distrito 1 que murió ahogada por quebrarse bajo sus pies el hielo que pisaba.

Fijé la vista en mis pies, mientras que apretaba el paso, luchando por pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los Juegos del Hambre. Tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a aquella isla helada, casi creía sentir el chasquido de las articulaciones de los esqueletos de oso que nos persiguieron, o el graznido de los cuervos que dejaron tuerto a Jack con sus picotazos. ¿De veras había acabado todo, o no era esto más que una ilusión provocada por el hambre y el frío? ¿Acaso iba a abrir los ojos de un momento a otro y me encontraría en la arena nuevamente?

Me detuve en seco, tomando un puñado de nieve del suelo y hundiendo mi rostro en ella, sintiendo como mi piel protestaba ante aquella sustancia tan fría. Necesitaba recordarme que todo había terminado, al menos de momento, hasta que volviera la primavera y tuviera que volver al origen de mis pesadillas, aunque no lo pisase directamente. ¿Cómo podría Dust enfrentarse a la idea de que cada año iba a tener que ayudar a dos chicos a morir?

Me limpié los restos de nieve de la cara, para continuar mi camino corriendo, resbalando en las placas de hielo que se habían formado durante la noche a lo largo del camino. En más de una ocasión acabé en el suelo, aunque no aminoré el paso, deseosa de llegar a la ciudad y poder olvidar un poco la sensación de angustia entre el ruido de sus habitantes.

* * *

La plaza central del Distrito 12 parecía una postal cuando llegué a ella. La nieve cubría el fango que normalmente servía como suelo, mientras que los tenderos habían montado algunos puestos a la interperie, a pesar del frío, aprovechando el débil sol del que hoy disfrutábamos. Un grupito de niños de la Veta contemplaban el escaparate de la tienda de chucherías, que esta jornada exhibía una selección de caramelos con motivos invernales, tales como muñecos de nieve, trineos, o abetos nevados. Sus voces infantiles resonaban por todo el lugar, mientras que admiraban a viva voz los dulces que, a pesar de todo, no podían permitirse. Aunque mi victoria les había asegurado un suministro abundante de comida todos los meses, el dinero era otro cantar, y por mucho que ahora tuvieran comida en abundancia, sus monederos seguían estando vacíos. Si el próximo año el Distrito 12 no volvía a tener un ganador, pronto perderían los kilos que habrían aumentado gracias a lo recibido en el Día del Paquete.

De pie, en medio de la plaza, no sabía a donde ir a continuación. Había salido de casa casi con prisa, deseando respirar un aire que no estuviera viciado, deseando poder estirar las piernas antes de que tuviera que permanecer encerrada en el tren, pero técnicamente no tenía nada que hacer en la ciudad. Pensé en entrar en la tienda de dulces de los Wood, pero la idea no me acababa de gustar, no me apetecía tener que enfrentarme a Alice Wood y sus ojos vacíos, o a Jace Wood y su gesto hierático. A pesar de que había pasado cosa de medio año desde la muerte de Jack, su familia aún no lo había asimilado.

Jack. Podría ir a "visitarle" antes de irme del distrito, pues hacía algunas semanas que no me pasaba por su tumba. Desde que fue enterrado, casi todas las semanas me acercaba a su sepultura, con algún ramo de flores o alguna cosa que sabía que le gustaba, y dejaba el obsequio sobre la tierra bajo la cual yacía su cuerpo. A veces incluso me pasaba horas allí, al lado de la tumba, hablando conmigo misma, como si él pudiera escucharme; como si pudiera venir desde donde se encontrase ahora a charlar conmigo. Pero claro, jamás pasaría tal cosa, porque, aunque no supiera que es lo que hay después de la muerte, estaba completamente segura de que una vez que se parte en esa dirección, no se puede volver al mundo de los vivos. Estuviera donde estuviese Jack, solo nos rencontraríamos cuando yo muriera, y para eso todavía podían faltar años.

La idea fue lo suficientemente firme como para hacerme entrar en la tienda de dulces y comprar un paquete de caramelos de limón, los favoritos de Jack. Con paso rápido, abandoné la animada plaza por una calle que partía desde la derecha del Edificio de Justicia y que desembocaba en una pradera que cuando llegaba la primavera se llenaba de flores silvestres. En ese apartado rincón, lejos del ruido de la ciudad y del polvo de carbón que flotaba por toda la Veta, era donde habíamos comenzado a enterrar a los tributos de los Juegos del Hambre. Cada uno yacía bajo una losa de piedra, donde se tallaban el nombre del fallecido, su edad, los juegos en los que participó y el motivo de su muerte. Los dos tributos de los Primeros Juegos se encontraban nada más llegar, con sus tumbas cubiertas por los regalos que a veces les llevaban sus amigos y familiares. La tumba de Jack era la más alejada; sobre ella aún estaba el ramo de hojas de otoño que le había traído hacía semanas, aunque lo que quedaba del mismo eran simples ramas marchitas y sin una hoja. Retiré los restos del mismo, para depositar en su lugar la bolsa de caramelos, mientras que mis ojos vagaban por las letras talladas:

_Jack Wood, 18 años, tributo en los Segundos Juegos del Hambre._

_Fallecido por un cuchillazo en el pecho._

―Espero que estés bien, allá donde te encuentres―susurré, mientras dejaba reposar mi mano sobre la lápida―Por aquí todo sigue igual que estos últimos meses, aunque ha nevado más que otros años. Tal vez será porque el tiempo te echa tanto de menos que llora―añadí con una sonrisa triste.

―Yo he pensado lo mismo en más de una ocasión―repuso una voz dolorosamente conocida. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice Wood, con su sencillo abrigo oscuro, se acercaba a la tumba de su hijo, con un bonito ramillete de acebo, que colocó junto a la bolsa de los caramelos que había traído yo―No esperaba verte hoy por estos lares, Chrysta, te hacía ya en el tren.

Me sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, de tal forma que pude entrever un poco a la vieja Alice, a aquella que era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pérdida de su vástago había aniquilado ese optimismo tan natural en ella, de tal modo que esa sonrisa que no dejaba de lucir en los viejos tiempos, ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

―Salgo esta tarde―respondí―Pero quería despedirme antes de marcharme estas semanas; llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir; odio salir afuera cuando ha nevado, me recuerda demasiado a…

No quise decir "a la arena", pues no sabía como iba a afrontar Alice la mención del lugar en el que su hijo perdió la vida. Había aprendido a andar con pies de plomo en ese terreno, pues dudaba que se sintiera cómoda si yo hablaba del estadio con total tranquilidad.

―Seguro que aprecia el hecho de que te hayas intentado olvidar de tus miedos para visitarle―habló la mujer en tono sosegado―Te tenía en gran estima, como creo que recuerdas.

Asentí, notando de nuevo como los ojos volvían a picarme. Me era imposible hablar de Jack sin acabar llorando, pues no olvidaba como había exhalado su último suspiro en mis brazos, después de agradecerme que le hubiera besado como su última voluntad. Pero me esforcé en que las mismas no cayeran por mis mejillas, pues consideraba que el tiempo de llorar ya había llegado a su término, enseñándome de paso una valiosa lección: si quería mantenerme libre del dolor, debería volver a refugiarme en mi frialdad de los viejos tiempos, pero aun mayor si cabe, para que en esta ocasión nadie la rompiera, como hizo Jack en tiempos. Tanto él como Nick, mi hermano, me habían demostrado que los sentimientos solo traen dolor y sufrimiento en un país como este, en el que la vida de los jóvenes entre doce y dieciocho años depende de un hilo.

* * *

Me quedé varias horas junto a la tumba, junto a Alice, ambas en silencio, sin mediar palabra, pero comunicándonos en esa ausencia de sonidos. Cada una lamentaba la pérdida del ausente a su manera, sin interrumpir el duelo de la otra. Cuando, finalmente, me puse en pie para volver a casa, Alice aun seguía sentada junto a la sepultura, sin dar muestras de ir a moverse en un momento reciente.

Desandé el camino a buen paso, hasta que vi como las siluetas de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores cortaban el horizonte. No tardé en recorrer el jardín de mi vivienda y en introducirme en el caldeado interior de la misma, donde me recibieron los agudos ladridos de Mizzy, que parecía encantado de verme de vuelta.

―¡Mira quien ha decidido venir a vernos!―Dust, aquel hombre con los rasgos de la Veta y un traje de color oscuro, que había sido mi mentor en los Juegos, abandonó el salón para plantarse ante mí en el vestíbulo―Nuestra querida vencedora―añadió con voz socarrona.

Tras él, apareció un hombre de talle esbelto, pelo violeta y gemas en el mismo tono implantadas sobre las cejas, que me miró con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Era Hermes, mi estilista personal del Capitolio durante los Juegos, y seguramente, durante el Tour.

―¡Por todos los dioses, tu ropa!―gimió―¡Vuelves a parecer una simple zarrapastrosa! ¿Qué has hecho con los vestidos que te envié?

―Está claro que necesita un pulido, pero recuerda que tenemos que estar en el tren en cuestión de tres horas―señaló una mujer de pelo corto y plateado. Athenea, la escolta del Distrito 12, y la encargada de elegir los nombres de las bolas de la cosecha―¡Hay tanto por hacer!

Suspiré para mis adentros, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tocaba de nuevo ponerme en manos de mis estilistas para comenzar la temida Gira de la Victoria.


	3. Capítulo 2

Parecía increíble como unas cuantas personas podían crear la ilusión de que la casa estuviera llena a rebosar. De habernos encontrado aún en la vieja casa de la Veta, habría sido una sensación más acusada, debido a que aquella vivienda podía caber perfectamente en el salón de la que ahora habitábamos; y aunque la actual residencia fuera de tan considerable tamaño, parecía hasta los topes gracias a Jeda, Acqua, Madya, Hermes, Athenea y Dust; que no dejaban de alborotar de un lado a otro.

En cuanto fui recibida, las tres estilistas me llevaron al piso superior, donde no tardé en ser sentada en una silla baja para que las mujeres pudieran encerarme las piernas, como hicieran en el aerodeslizador, de camino al Capitolio cuando me acababa de presentar como tributo. En el lapsus de tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto, ellas habían cambiado un poco su aspecto, seguramente debido a que en el Capitolio las modas no eran cuestión de mucho tiempo. Acqua, cuya piel y pelo seguían siendo de color azul, había añadido a su cabellera unos reflejos en un color verde agua; Jeda había sustituído el verde de su pelo por un tono rojo oscuro, mientras que Madya había decolorado su piel en un tono desvaído de rosa, que conjuntaba con su melena de color chicle. Las tres hablaban animadamente, pero a mí me costaba hacerme partícipe de su conversación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, mientras me preparaban para mi entrevista como vencedora, había acabado discutiendo con Jeda, dirigiéndole varios insultos.

―Has descuidado mucho tu pelo―repuso Acqua mientras que en ese mismo momento, Jeda arrancaba un trozo de papel llevándose la cera y el pelo que había vuelto a crecer en mis piernas. Con los ojos llorosos, miré a la estilista, que pasaba mis mechones de cabello con un gesto contrariado―¡Vuelves a tener las puntas tan abiertas como cuando te recogimos en el aerodeslizador!

―Está claro que no sabe arreglarse ni comportarse como una ganadora―comentó Jeda como si nada, pero encontré bajo sus palabras el resentimiento por mi comportamiento en aquella ocasión. Bueno, me daba igual que estuviera enfadada, a mí ella tampoco me caía especialmente bien; ¿cómo iba a caerme bien una persona que opina que los modales y el comportamiento son más importantes que llenarse el estómago? A ella querría verla yo viviendo en el 12, pasando hambre y frío en invierno, lejos de todas las comodidades que tenían en el Capitolio, pues seguro que entonces no opinaría como ahora hacía.

―¿Acaso necesito arreglarme o mantenerme el pelo para andar por el Distrito 12?―inquirí con cierta sorna, verbalizando así los pensamientos que tuve cuando, a mi regreso al distrito, no usé los tarros de mascarillas capilares que Hermes me había enviado, del mismo modo que hice con los otros productos de belleza y cosméticos que me entregaron. No me sentiría yo misma si dejaba que me cambiaran la imagen a placer, como ellos mismos se hacían; me gustaba seguir vistiendo como siempre, por muy ganadora de los Juegos que fuera.

―Una vencedora debe dar buena imagen―señaló Acqua en tono sosegado―no olvides que ya no eres una simple ciudadana, Chrysta; seguro que muchas personas en el distrito quieren seguir tu ejemplo. ¡Me apuesto lo que sea a que este año el Distrito 12 volverá a enviar algún profesional, porque todos querrán imitar tu actuación en la arena!

Tragué saliva, intentando no lanzarme sobre aquella mujer completamente azul, que hablaba de los Juegos como si no fuera más que un simple torneo donde el perdedor no perdía algo tan importante como la vida. ¿Cómo podían, ella y los demás habitantes del Capitolio, ver año tras año una masacre en directo y celebrar todas y cada una de las muertes? Hacía poco, un día en que no tenía nada que hacer, encendí el enorme televisor que venía con la casa, y estuve viendo algunos clips de los dos Juegos del Hambre que habíamos tenido hasta la fecha. Pusieron un programa especial, seguramente repetido ya mil veces, en el cual se veían los "mejores momentos" de estos últimos Juegos, al mismo tiempo que en una doble imagen se podía ver las reacciones del público del Capitolio, muchos de los cuales habían ido a una especie de sala abarrotada de sillones y pantallas, para ver el evento. Sus gritos cuando morían los tributos, jaleando a los que los mataban, me hicieron enfermar. ¿Cómo había podido creer yo hacía un año que ir a los Juegos iba a ser algo lleno de honor y gloria? Me había tragado todas las mentiras que el Capitolio hizo circular sobre los Juegos del Hambre, me había entrenado hasta la saciedad para estar lista llegado el momento, solo para descubrir que, una vez que salías viva de la arena, la vida dejaba de tener un sentido claro.

Y luego, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de los futuros tributos "profesionales" del 12. Cuando volví del Capitolio, en una pequeña ceremonia en la que me entregaron las llaves de mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, dejé caer que tal vez nuestro distrito pudiera levantar una academia, tal vez no tan avanzada como las que había en los distritos 1, 2 y 4, para que los niños pudieran prepararse y en los Juegos lograran tener alguna oportunidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos sabían que mi entrenamiento previo, ahora no tan secreto, había sido la principal causa por la que había logrado sobrevivir, no quisieron que sus hijos se entrenaran, de tal modo que la idea quedó condenada al olvido. Tal vez en el Capitolio, después de que yo sentara el precedente de ser la primera profesional del Distrito 12, esperaban que los próximos tributos del distrito minero fueran al menos un poco mejor preparados que los de los demás distritos pobres. Pero estaba claro que no solo había sido la primera profesional, sino que también iba a ser la última.

* * *

No abrí la boca en lo que restó de tarde, mientras que las estilistas terminaban de depilarme, de pulir mi piel y de acicalarme el pelo. Cuando estuve de nuevo convertida en una persona de cabello brillante y piel satinada, Hermes me entregó el primero de los seguramente miles de vestidos que tendría que llevar durante la Gira de la Victoria, una cosita abrigada y de color crema, que venía incluso con sus medias y abrigo a juego. Resignada a tener que interpretar de nuevo el papel de muñeca a la que cualquiera puede vestir a su gusto, mudé mis ropas habituales por aquellas prendas y luego, acompañada por mi enorme séquito de los Juegos y por mis padres, nos dirigimos a la estación, pisoteando la nieve con mis nuevos zapatos, los cuales me lastimaban los dedos. Como estaba a un buen paseo, nos trasladaríamos en un coche que habían enviado para algo tan simple como recorrer el camino de la Aldea de los Vencedores a la estación ferroviaria; pero debido a la enorme cantidad de nieve acumulada debíamos andar unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a la zona donde los vehículos habían sido estacionados.

―Pareciera como si te hubieras comido una guindilla, encanto―masculló Dust, que había trotado hasta ponerse a la misma altura que yo; ambos encabezábamos la marcha, seguidos por mis padres, Athenea y los estilistas. A unos cuantos metros ya veíamos el vehículo, de color negro―Deberías alegrar esa cara antes de que las cámaras que te están esperando a la entrada del tren te distribuyan por todo Panem con ese rictus de velatorio.

―¿Cómo pretendes que me anime cuando todo esto no hace sino recordarme todo lo que sucedió meses atrás?―siseé furiosa.

―Si mal no recuerdo, parecías muy entusiasmada cuando llegaste al Capitolio en aquella ocasión, ¿me equivoco?―viendo que solo obtenía un gruñido como respuesta, volvió a la carga―Mira Chrysta, yo no seré un ganador de los Juegos, pero no olvides que yo también tengo que soportar algo bastante desagradable todos los años. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta ir todos los años al Capitolio y ver como mueren los chicos a los que acompaño? Suerte que ya me queda poco para dejar de acudir―añadió con cierto alivio, lo que me hizo fruncir el deño, algo preocupada. Esperaba contar con la presencia de Dust todos los años en el viaje a la ciudad que nos dirigía, pues confiaba en que, con su ayuda, tal vez todo se me hiciera más llevadero. Era lógico que él no quisiera acompañarme más de lo necesario, teniendo en cuenta que él había sido designado mentor por simple azar, mientras que yo me había ganado mi puesto a pulso. De tener yo algún ganador en estos años venideros, seguramente acabaría actuando como Dust, dejando en sus manos el trabajo de ayudar a los tributos mientras que yo me trataría de alejar lo máximo posible de cualquier recuerdo de los Juegos.

Esta idea no dejó de rondarme en la cabeza mientras el coche nos llevaba a la estación. Mis padres también habían venido con nosotros, puesto que se despedirían de mí en el andén, delante de las cámaras, para que Panem pudiera ver de nuevo a aquellas personas que dieciocho años atrás concibieron a la actual vencedora del Distrito 12. Mis parientes no parecían demasiado conformes con el hecho de ser filmados también esta tarde, pero por lo que pude escuchar desde la planta superior de la vivienda, Athenea les insistió tanto que acabaron por aceptar.

La idea de las cámaras me forzó a relajar las facciones, a mostrar un rostro sereno, como el que había venido mostrando en cada evento de los Juegos, tanto previos como posteriores a la arena. Mi tarjeta de presentación cuando acudí a los mismos fue la de una persona fría, seria, más que capaz de asesinar si se le daba la ocasión. Ya no había nada que demostrar; una prueba de ello fue que me eché a llorar en mi última entrevista, cuando Pollux Flickerman, el presentador de moda en el Capitolio, me preguntó por la muerte de Jack, el cual falleció en mis brazos después de pedirme un primer y último beso como última voluntad. Mas me había prometido a mí misma que ese momento sería el último de debilidad que mostraría en público, pues no quería ser recordada como la llorica que una vez que dejó atrás la arena, no dejó de lamentarse por lo vivido en la misma. Había de ser fuerte y superar el dolor, aunque aún me superase el pensar en los fallecidos.

Nos faltó tiempo para ser avasallados por las cámaras en cuanto descendimos del vehículo, en nuestra pequeña estación. En el andén, delante del tren que me había traído del Capitolio hacía tiempo, me despedí de mi familia, mientras que los cámaras pugnaban por hacerse con el mejor plano de mi rostro. Yo saludaba con un rictus algo altivo, interpretando mi viejo papel, mientras que Athenea revoloteaba de un lado a otro, seguramente encantada por la atención que estábamos recibiendo. Finalmente, pudimos subir al tren, dejando atrás a aquella marea humana, que se encogió con velocidad hasta parecer una motita de polvo, para luego perderse de la vista por completo.

La Gira de la Victoria estaba estructurada de un modo muy simple: el vencedor era paseado por todos los distritos de Panem, empezando por el 12 y terminando en el Capitolio, aunque el distrito de origen del ganador se saltaba, reservándose para el final. Este año, el Distrito 12 sería mi última parada; pero si había de ser sincera, la idea no me hacía mucha gracia, pues iba a tener que enfrentarme primero al Distrito 11, hogar de mi acérrima enemiga en la arena: Sunset.

Sunset había demostrado ser una tributo muy capaz, a pesar de no ser una profesional. De un modo o de otro, logró llegar hasta la final de los Juegos, donde yo la maté después de que Jack recibiera el cuchillo que la chica lanzó contra mí. Me tenía un odio visceral, debido a que ella se sentía atraída por Jack, pero este la rechazó debido a que yo era la persona por la que sentía el aprecio que Sunset buscaba recibir por su parte. Este hecho me convirtió automáticamente en su mayor prioridad a quitar de los Juegos, algo que estuvo a punto de hacer en varias ocasiones. No me cabían dudas de que, de haber muerto en las miles de oportunidades que tuve para ello, seguramente la chica habría salido del estadio como ganadora.

La idea de parar en primer lugar en el que fuera el hogar de esa chica no era pan de mi gusto la verdad, pues me amilanaba el hecho de que seguramente sus familiares me mirarían con rabia, por haber sido yo la asesina de su hija. Seguramente ellos habrían confiado en que la chica saldría victoriosa de la arena, me apostaba lo que fuera a que cuando la vieron alzar el cuchillo en mi dirección, en la última pelea de los Segundos Juegos, jalearon a su tributo para que acabase con mi vida. Y ahora iban a tener que fingir que me admiraban, cuando seguramente no dudarían en pedir mi muerte.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Es para mí un verdadero placer encontrarme con los familiares de tan increíble rival…_

No, aquello sonaba demasiado alegre teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido la asesina de Sunset, casi se podrían creer que yo me estaba riendo del destino de su tributo. Taché la frase y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, me concentré, buscando algo más apropiado que pudiera decir cuando llegásemos al Distrito 11.

Había pasado la gran parte de la tarde encerrada en mi habitación, ignorando las visitas de Athenea a la misma para recordarme que tenía que ir al vagón comedor a la hora determinada para la cena, mientras me peleaba con el discurso que habría de decir cuando estuviéramos en el hogar de mi vieja rival. Por mucho que nos hubiéramos detestado en la arena, mi obligación como ganadora era recordar a los caídos en sus correspondientes distritos, pero era algo que me estaba siendo complicado a más no poder, pues no olvidaba que a algunos de ellos los había matado con mis propias manos. ¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera en intentar convencer, por ejemplo, a los padres de Sunset de que admiraba a su hija? Había visto una reposición completa de los Juegos del Hambre que Athenea me había enviado como "un recuerdo del momento más importante de mi vida", compuesta por todos los programas que se emitieron sobre los Juegos, y como que era imposible decir que no sintiera por la fallecida otra cosa que no fuera rabia.

Volví a tomar el bolígrafo que había venido usando para escribir, mientras me obligaba a escribir algo, por nimio que fuera, que sirviera como un leve consuelo aunque fuera a aquella familia que iba a tener que ver cara a cara a la persona que terminó con la esperanza de un posible futuro mejor para ellos. Pero, ¿qué palabras pueden darte el consuelo suficiente ante la pérdida de un miembro de la familia?

―¡Chrysta, la cena!―trinaba Athenea por el pasillo del tren, aunque ignoré su aguda voz mientras trataba de centrarme en el papel que tan lleno de tachones se encontraba ya. ¿Cómo podía pensar esa mujer que pudiera yo tener hambre cuando estaba mentalizándome para ver a aquellos que desearían mi muerte en su fuero interno mientras me ovacionaban como el Capitolio les había mandado hacer? Dudaba que ella pudiera entenderlo, de todos modos.

* * *

Pasé la noche sin apenas pegar ojo, impedida del sueño tanto por las pesadillas como por los nervios que me proporcionaban el recuerdo de la hoja casi en blanco que descansaba en mi mesita de noche. Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermes y mi equipo de preparación vino a prepararme para el evento que tendría lugar en unas horas, casi se echaron a gritar al ver las oscuras ojeras que adornaban la parte inferior de mis ojos.

―¡Deberías cuidar mejor la materia prima, querida!―gritó el hombre cuando vio mi deplorable aspecto―¡Aún no he aprendido a hacer milagros!

Era increíble como solo podían preocuparse por mi físico, sin molestarse apenas en preguntarme como me encontraba. Para ellos no era más que un simple trozo de arcilla a modelar, un trozo de barro al que dar forma y preparar, el cual, de paso, no tenía sentimientos; el cual se limitaba a existir simplemente, como si haber estado dos semanas en el verdadero infierno que pudiera existir en la tierra no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo.

―Tú eres el estilista―le respondí, mientras que las tres estilistas comenzaban a preparar mi pelo con laboriosa minuciosidad―Es tu trabajo el tratar de solucionar estos contratiempos, pues creo que para eso te han contratado, ¿no?

―Cuida tu lengua, preciosa, o acabarás mal―musitó Jeda con su cantarín acento del Capitolio, aunque ignoré olímpicamente su supuesta advertencia. ¿Acaso podía acabar peor de lo que ya estaba? ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente malo el tener que despertarme gritando por las pesadillas, y el hecho de luchar día sí y día también con los recuerdos, tratando de convencerte a ti misma de que lo que hiciste en la arena no estuvo tan mal como realmente crees?

―¿Sabéis que mi hermana Minerva ha viajado al estadio de los últimos Juegos?―inquirió Madya de repente, mientras removía una especie de mascarilla que a continuación comenzó a aplicar por mis sienes.

―¿En serio?―Acqua, a mis espaldas, parecía emocionada por el tono de su voz―Dicen que el viaje es carísimo, pero merece la pena. ¿Qué le ha parecido?

―¡Venía encantada!―exclamó la aludida―Según mi hermana, mereció la pena hasta la última moneda que se gastó en dicho capricho; asegura que ha sido lo más emocionante que ha hecho en su vida. ¡Incluso participó en la reconstrucción de la batalla que se libró sobre el hielo!

Varias exclamaciones surgieron de las gargantas de los capitolinos, mientras que de la mía brotaba, en cambio, un gruñido disgustado. Me parecía demasiado surrealista el hecho de que la gente del Capitolio pagara una suma de dinero para poder acudir a la arena donde se celebraron los Juegos y encima, participar en peleas que se libraron en los mismos. Encima la hermana de Madya había venido a participar en la reconstrucción de la batalla donde perdió la vida Silk, mi amiga del Distrito 1. Muchas noches veía sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio desparecer bajo el hielo que se quebró bajo sus pies y la condujo a su muerte.

―Es increíble que la gente pueda pagar por participar en la reconstrucción de una masacre―señalé con frialdad, siendo incapaz de soportar la rabia que me causaba el estar presente en una conversación de esa índole, donde se hablaba de los Juegos como de un simple evento donde los tributos no se mataban entre sí, sino que competían de algún modo, no perdiendo en la competición algo tan importante como la vida.

―Creo recordar que tú estabas encantada de participar en ellos―comentó Jeda con calma, pero con un cierto tono acerado en su voz―¿O es que has olvidado que te presentaste voluntaria?

―¿Acaso mi opinión no puede haber cambiado después de haber pasado por la arena?―inquirí con los dientes apretados―¿O es que pensáis que después de haber visto morir a mis aliados, haber matado a varias personas y haber sostenido en mis brazos a mi mejor amigo mientras se moría no iba a cambiar?

Un silencio aplastante siguió a mis palabras, mientras que nadie osaba mirarme directamente. ¿Acaso había conseguido que se dieran cuenta de la brutalidad que habíamos vivido en aquel desierto helado? ¿Acaso había conseguido que fueran conscientes de lo duro que era el tener que vivir con los recuerdos de todo aquello? Ni idea, pero lo cierto es que no me sentía dispuesta a tener que escuchar más palabras relacionadas con los Juegos, al menos no de momento. De tal modo que me obligué a ignorar sus palabras, a no escuchar sus comentarios, mientras que sus manos me transformaban de nuevo en una persona agraciada y al mismo tiempo fría y letal, mientras me volvían a transformar en la feroz vencedora del Distrito 12.

* * *

Aunque estábamos en pleno invierno, en el Distrito 11 no había ni un copo de nieve sobre el suelo cuando dejamos el tren. Allá a donde mirase, solo veía enormes y verdes campos de cultivo, que se extendían hasta el infinito bajo un sol de justicia. Apenas si se veían edificios, a no ser que contasen como tales unas construcciones bajas y medio derruídas que jalonaban las zonas de cultivo. ¿Acaso era ahí donde vivían los ciudadanos del distrito? Yo me había criado en una casa pequeña y bastante cochambrosa, pero a pesar de todo, en comparación con las que ahora veía, mi vieja casa de la Veta era una vivienda en perfectas condiciones.

Pero no pude ver aquellos campos mucho más, pues casi con prisas, un grupo de Agentes de la Paz nos hicieron sentarnos en el interior de un elegante coche que nos llevó desde la estación hasta la parte trasera de un enorme edificio de mármol que supuse que sería el Edificio de Justicia.

―¿Lista?―me preguntó Dust, mientras que éramos conducidos por varios pasillos en penumbra, en los cuales bailaban las motas de polvo en los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas.

¿Estaba lista? No, definitivamente no, pues aún me sentía miserablemente mal ante la idea de enfrentarme a los familiares de Sunset, de enfrentarme a su mudo odio. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en que tendría que decir sobre ella que se saliera del discurso protocolario que el Capitolio me había proporcionado; más suponía que algo, por nimio que fuera, tendría que decir.

―No―respondí―Pero he de estarlo.

―Sigues siendo una chica valiente, encanto―las palabras de Dust parecían enmascarar una risita, aunque lo hacían con tanta precisión que casi me daba la sensación de que me la había imaginado.

El pasillo desembocaba en una puerta de madera que estaba abierta de par en par, por la cual accedí a una soleada galería sustentada por columnas recubiertas de hiedra, ante la cual se abría una plaza flanqueada por decrépitos edificios y llena de personas que aplaudían con cierta frialdad mi entrada en la misma. El alcalde del Distrito 11, un hombre de raza negra, alto y bastante delgado, seguramente bien entrado en la cuarentena, me puso en los brazos una placa mientras que me presentaba ante los habitantes del distrito.

Mis ojos, por cuenta propia, pasearon vagamente por la multitud congregada, por los edificios visibles, hasta posarse en la primera fila, donde se encontraban las familias de los dos tributos. No recordaba mucho del chico del distrito, cuya familia, compuesta por un par de ancianos y dos niños pequeños, mantenía la cabeza baja. Junto a esta, se encontraba la familia de Sunset, un grupo de niños y no tan niños, además de un matrimonio de rostro ensombrecido, seguramente sus padres, que me miraban con rabia contenida. ¿Cómo sería el ver cara a cara a la asesina de tu hija, y más aún, tenerla que ovacionar como si fuera una heroína? Era increíble como mantenían la serenidad ante mi presencia, aunque se le notaba la hostilidad hacia mi por cada poro de su oscura piel.

El alcalde del distrito calló, momento en el cual yo, como una máquina parlante, comencé a recitar el discurso que me había encargado de memorizar una y mil veces, un discurso banal, simple, que hablaba con palabras impersonales de un dolor muy personal. Conforme lo iba pronunciando, me iba sintiendo peor, como si no fuera más que un títere que hacía lo que sus dueños le habían mandado. Y yo no quería ser el títere de nadie.

Sentí las palabras en la punta de la lengua en cuanto me callé a tomar aire, a recuperar un poco el ánimo antes de seguir hablando. No merecía la pena que intentara hacerme la simpática, no cuando todos sabían que odiaba a Sunset; pero sí podía honrar su memoria, hablar de lo buena luchadora que ella había sido. Seguro que al menos así podría solucionar parte del daño que le hice a este distrito al lanzar el cuchillo contra aquella pobre chica.

―Creo que no merece la pena que intente decir tantas palabras vanas sobre "todo lo que apreciaba a Sunset"―improvisé―porque serían mentira, y detesto mentir. Todos los aquí presentes sabéis que éramos rivales encarnizadas, que ninguna soportaba a la otra, y que hacíamos todo lo posible para quitarle la victoria a la otra; no voy a negar que deseé verla muerta en más de una ocasión. Pero eso no quita que no sepa reconocer el arrojo y el valor cuando lo veo―añadí mirando a su familia, que me observaba con la misma expresión de haber visto algo especialmente repugnante―Sunset demostró en más de una ocasión poseer un valor ante el cual no tengo más que inclinarme humildemente. Ella osó atacarme con las manos desnudas, sin atemorizarse de que yo estuviera armada y su único cuchillo se encontrase temporalmente en mi poder; ella sobrevivió a duras penas con muchas menos comodidades que yo, llegando incluso a ser una finalista. Su muerte no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero os puedo asegurar que en la arena las cosas no son tan fáciles como pudiera ser en otra situación. Cuando tu vida está en riesgo todo es diferente, las prioridades cambian… pero hay gente que demuestra fortaleza y entereza, y vuestra tributo fue una de ellas. Os aseguro que nadie podrá olvidarla con facilidad.

Suspiré, mientras sentía el eco de mis palabras en el aire. Nadie decía nada, tal vez motivados por lo que yo había dicho, tal vez motivados por el miedo. Con unas últimas palabras, el alcalde se despidió de la multitud y me empujó levemente hacia el interior del edificio. Pero no me empujó con la rapidez suficiente, pues antes de que llegase a entrar en su interior alguien, no supe quien, gritó una sola palabra.

―¡Asesina!

* * *

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto en publicar, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días. Lamento además el capítulo tan soso, pero no se le puede sacar más teniendo en cuenta que nadie puede expresar públicamente el odio que pueda tener hacia Chrysta. Os prometo que en cuanto llegue al Capitolio, la cosa se va a animar, ¡sed pacientes!**

**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores (sí, se que tengo varios, aunque solo una me deje Reviews, ¡las estadísticas no engañan chicos ;) ****!) espero poder seguir actualizando aunque solo sea una vez a la semana. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

El eco de la palabra seguía resonando en el cavernoso vestíbulo del Edificio de Justicia, mientras que seguía recibiendo golpes en la espalda que me impulsaban a alejarme por completo de aquella plaza en la que había intentado homenajear a la persona más odiada por mí durante mis días de tributo. Escuchaba cierto barullo proveniente del exterior, como si la gente, animada por la osadía de aquel que había dicho en alta voz lo que seguramente todos pensaban, se hubiera contagiado a los demás asistentes. ¿Serían reprimidos por tal cosa? Técnicamente, yo ahora era un emblema del poder del Capitolio, la muestra viviente de como el gobierno podía controlarnos a voluntad, además de ser un signo de esperanza para los habitantes del Distrito 12, que vivían un poco mejor gracias a mi victoria. Si se tenía en cuenta eso, dudaba que los Agentes de la Paz dejasen que alguien osara mostrarse públicamente en desacuerdo con la imagen de "querida vencedora" que el Capitolio intentaba dar sobre mí.

Mas me temía que, en mi fuero interno, aquella simple palabra había hecho mella. No dejaba de escucharla una y otra vez, aunque su sonido hacía ya rato que se había desvanecido en el aire, como si el fantasma de la misma se hubiera instalado a mi alrededor. _Asesina. Asesina. Asesina… _recordaba como Jack, durante una de las numerosas y gélidas noches que pasamos en el estadio, me preguntó por la cifra de tributos que habían encontrado la muerte en mis manos, para luego señalarme que su cómputo estaba a cero. En ese momento, de un modo sutil, había comenzado a plantearme si realmente era tan correcto como en un principio creía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente que solo matando podía seguir viva, pero lo había venido haciendo de un modo casi maquinal, como un mero método de despejar mi camino hacia la victoria de otros competidores. Irónicamente, pocas horas después de aquel intercambio, maté a Wheel, el tributo del Distrito 6, y posteriormente, a la susodicha Sunset, para luego tener que ayudar a Jack a dejar esta vida.

¿Era realmente digna de ese "título", a fin de cuentas? No había matado por placer, pues si me ponía a enumerar las muertes que había perpetrado en los Juegos, habían sido por defender mi propia vida. ¿O no? En el baño de sangre había lanzando un cuchillo contra el tributo del Distrito 5, el cual ni siquiera había hecho el amago de atacarme, y luego, poco después, había atravesado de un flechazo a otro tributo más. Esos dos chicos habían muerto a mis manos sin haberme hecho nada para impulsarme a tal gesto por mi parte. Entonces, tal vez aquel adjetivo que me habían espetado de un modo tan brusco, sin que me diera ocasión de saber de quien provenía, podía ser cierto. Era una asesina.

Esa idea no dejo de rondarme la cabeza cuando durante la noche asistí a una recepción donde las cámaras revoloteaban a mi alrededor con una insistencia constante. Era una sensación extraña, como si hubiera comprendido algo pero no lograra conocer con precisión cual era el objeto de esa revelación. Esto me hacía estar ausente, de tal modo que mis palabras eran huecas; mis sonrisas, banales; y mis intenciones de festejar, completamente fingidas. ¿De veras me esperaba esto en cada uno de los distritos que quedaban por visitar, más odio disimulado, más miseria, más mentiras por mi parte?

Cuando volvimos al tren, ya bien entrada la noche, me dejé caer contra mi almohada, mientras que de forma instintiva alargaba la mano hacia la hoja llena de correcciones donde ayer había tratado de plasmar unas palabras en memoria de Sunset. El pedazo de papel fue estrujado por mis dedos, los cuales lo apretaron con saña, como si destrozando ese simple trozo de celulosa pudiera destrozar la desagradable sensación que se me había metido en el cuerpo y envenenaba mis sentidos con remordimientos y malos sentimientos.

* * *

Me sumí en un mutismo silencioso, del que solo salía para recitar mi discurso en cada uno de los distritos correspondientes. En algunos distritos, además de ser presentada en la plaza principal del mismo, era llevada a visitar algo del mismo, como un espantoso paseo que me dieron por los mataderos del Distrito 10, especializado en la ganadería, o la fugaz visita a una apestosa fábrica textil en el Distrito 8. En todos y cada uno de esos distritos, la multitud no tuvo el arrojo que fue patente en el Distrito 11, sino que todos asistían en silencio a las ceremonias en mi honor, con un cierto aire de ganado fatigado que a veces había visto en mi propio distrito. El Distrito 6, sin embargo, parecía algo más agitado, pues sus dos tributos habían muerto por mi culpa. Pero no se abalanzó contra mí, no pidió a gritos mi muerte para saldar la vida de los dos chicos fallecidos; simplemente, cuando el alcalde del distrito inició un aplauso en mi honor, nadie lo siguió, limitándose a mirarme en silencio, con el descontento en las facciones de todos los presentes. Las familias de los dos tributos ni siquiera se dignaron a lanzarme una mirada, incluso cuando con cierta timidez intenté hablar un poco de Wheel y de Engine.

Tras aquella descorazonadora parada, y luego del correspondiente paso por el Distrito 5, llegamos al Distrito 4, el primer distrito donde tendría que enfrentarme no a las familias de mis enemigos, sino a las familias de mis aliados. Puede que suene un poco extraño el decir que yo, siendo del Distrito 12, tuviera en la arena como aliados a los tributos del 1, 2 y 4, los considerados "distritos profesionales" por enviar a chicos perfectamente entrenados para los Juegos, pero conseguí ganarme un hueco entre ellos, incluso llegando a ser considerada más profesional que algunos de los venidos de los distritos más ricos. No olvidaba como Silk y los demás habían tomado parte por mí cuando Sand, el tributo del Distrito 4, me acusó de la muerte de Valkyrie, su hermana gemela, la cual murió a manos de aquellos horripilantes esqueletos que nos soltaron en varias ocasiones.

El Distrito 4 era también el hogar de Seaview, la ganadora de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre, la cual me había dedicado unas palabras poco tranquilizadoras la noche de mi coronación. Era una chica de aspecto muy adulto, envejecida seguramente por los mismos tormentos que yo estaba padeciendo en estos días. La susodicha se encontraba en la colorida estación cuando el tren llegó, acompañada por un enorme equipo televisivo, que grababa en directo como yo descendía del vagón y saludaba a la mentora del distrito con un protocolario apretón de manos.

―¿Qué tal el viaje hasta ahora?―me preguntó la chica. Seguía teniendo su largo y liso cabello castaño claro, aunque lo llevaba algo más corto que la última vez que la vi.

No supe como contestar a esa pregunta, y menos con tantas cámaras delante. ¿Cómo referirle el odio escondido bajo los vítores en algunos distritos, la sensación de miseria que me llenaba desde que salí del Distrito 11, el hecho de sentirme una marioneta haciendo y diciendo lo que se me había mandado hacer y decir? No creía que al Capitolio le gustara ver como su más reciente ganadora cuestionaba en voz alta la Gira de la Victoria y se quejaba de la misma, de modo que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón, tragarme como realmente me sentía y, tras poner una cara algo más animada de como realmente me encontraba anímicamente, me vi volviendo a mentir de nuevo una vez más.

―Un poco agotador―contesté escuetamente, pues no me consideraba capaz de poder dar una respuesta mayor.

―Pero tan emocionante como el paso por los Juegos, ¿verdad?―inquirió Seaview, mientras me lanzaba una mirada profunda con sus ojos verdes, la cual me llevó descifrar un tiempo. ¿Cómo podía comparar esto con los Juegos del Hambre? Al menos, cuando era una tributo no me sentía como un títere, sino que era más consciente de mis actos, más responsable de los mismos. Aunque estaba siendo forzada a matar, lo hacía porque en el fondo, quería hacerlo. Puede que sonase algo enrevesado, pero estaba segura de que, en muchas de las situaciones donde había acabado con la vida de algún tributo, bien podría haber encontrado una forma de salir viva sin matar a la otra persona. Jack lo había conseguido hasta el final de los Juegos. Teniendo esto en cuenta, ¿por qué Seaview, que sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba soportando yo porque ella misma lo había vivido en carne propia, podía decir semejante cosa? Fue entonces cuando capté el sentido de aquella mirada: sabía que todo el Tour estaba siendo casi tan duro para mí como los Juegos en sí. Puede que ahora mi vida no estuviera en peligro, pero había una leve amenaza en el aire, velada bajo los gritos de falso apoyo.

―Aquí las cosas son algo diferentes―añadió, para luego conducirme, junto con mi equipo, a la salida de la estación, donde había una pequeña multitud que me esperaba entre vítores, rodeando el coche que habría de trasladarnos a todos desde el puesto ferroviario hasta el Edificio de Justicia. Entramos en el interior del mismo, dejando atrás las cámaras, y enfilamos una carretera que recorría paralelamente una bonita playa de arena dorada.

―No recuerdo haber sido recibida de un modo tan masivo en los otros distritos―comenté, a lo que Seaview soltó una ligera carcajada.

―Ya te he dicho que las cosas aquí son distintas―repuso ella―Estás en un distrito profesional, y aunque los habitantes del mismo podamos llorar la pérdida de nuestros tributos, celebramos que alguien perteneciente a dicha alianza haya sido el vencedor. Después de todo, no olvides que eras aliada de Sand y Valkyrie, y cuando ellos fallecieron muchos comenzaron a apoyarte como futura ganadora. Cuando fuiste la última profesional viva, todo el Distrito 4 te animaba.

Sonreí levemente como deferencia a sus palabras, mientras que una pequeña parte del peso de mi conciencia se aligeraba, ante la idea de que el Distrito 4 no me culpaba por la muerte de su tributo masculino. Técnicamente había sido asesinado por Silk, pero solo porque esta había tomado parte en la pelea que Sand había entablado conmigo. Y sí, no había tanto resentimiento escondido en la multitud cuando fui sacada del Edificio de Justicia a una encantadora plaza rodeada de edificios decorados con conchas. La multitud gritaba con verdadero entusiasmo mi nombre, y la familia de Sand y Valkyrie me saludó con cierta tristeza, pero con un deje de simpatía.

Esto se repitió de nuevo en el Distrito 2, donde las familias de Brass y Daph me estrecharon la mano entre un ensordecedor bramido de una multitud que me exaltaba con verdadero entusiasmo. Pero no me sentía con especial ganas de celebrar, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía del Distrito 1, hogar de mi mayor aliada y mi amiga en la arena: Silk. Aunque habíamos empezado con mal pie en el Centro de Entrenamiento, nos habíamos hecho amigas con el paso de los días, llegando a lamentar verdaderamente su muerte cuando cayó por aquel agujero en el hielo. Mi relación con ella era tal que cuando vi como Marphil, su compañero de distrito, no sentía lástima alguna por su fallecimiento, lo asesiné, cegada por el odio repentino que sentí ante una persona tan fría.

* * *

El Distrito 1 era conocido en todo Panem por ser el distrito más rico después del Capitolio. Sus habitantes se dedican a la fabricación de artículos de lujo, por lo que el Capitolio les tiene en gran estima dado que muchos de sus caprichos provienen de dicho distrito. Sabía que era uno de los distritos más partidarios de los Juegos, pero no esperaba que la gente los tuviera tan asumidos como una competición mientras me llevaban por una enorme avenida flanqueada por elegantes edificios hasta el Edificio de Justicia, donde me esperaban tanto el alcalde del distrito como las ya habituales familias de los tributos. No presté especial atención a los familiares de Marphil, solamente la necesaria para saludarlos y disculparme por lo que le hice al chico; me sentía más atraída por los parientes de Silk. Allí estaban sus padres, ambos rubios y de ojos azules como ella, y una niña pequeña que, a pesar de su infancia, era el vivo retrato de su hermana. Un nudo me aferró la garganta al recordar a la fallecida, mientras que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa al saludar a sus familiares.

―No puedo marcharme de este distrito sin hacer una mención especial a una de las personas más cercanas que tuve en los Juegos―anuncié cuando hube recitado de carrerilla el discurso protocolario―Durante los Juegos del Hambre tuve como aliados a los dos tributos de este distrito; pero fue con Silk con la que tuve una relación más estrecha. No empezamos bien, he de admitirlo, pues ambas éramos orgullosas y altaneras, pero después de un choque inicial, fuimos inseparables en todo momento hasta…―sentí como la garganta se me cerraba, pero no podía permitirme llorar, de modo que tuve que morderme el labio para seguir hablando―hasta que su vida terminó en el hielo. No creo que tenga que narraros como me sentí, pues estoy segura de que visteis todo en riguroso directo; su pérdida me dejó completamente descolocada durante el resto de la competición, tanto, que incluso alcé mi cuchillo contra Marphil, contra vuestro tributo, movida por su falta de sentimiento ante la pérdida de mi amiga. He de decir que aprovecho estar aquí para excusarme por lo hecho, del mismo modo que para rendir un último tributo a Silk.

Con cuidado, me llevé los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios, y luego señalé con ellos a las dos familias situadas en primera fila. Fue el mismo gesto que le dediqué a la imagen de Silk en la arena, un gesto de respeto y adiós a alguien apreciado que usábamos en mi distrito. Nadie osó decir nada, ni siquiera se atrevieron a aplaudir mientras que la madre de Silk abandonaba su lugar y me abrazaba.

―Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras―me susurró―Silk lo hubiera querido así.

* * *

―¡Oh, ya por fin toca pasar por el Capitolio!

Volvíamos a estar en el tren, dejando atrás el Distrito 1. Athenea, Dust y yo nos encontrábamos en el vagón restaurante, sentados ante una mesa repleta de platos de comida que yo fingía comer. No me sentía con ganas de tomar alimentos cuando estos me iban a saber a cenizas. La idea de que la próxima parada era el Capitolio, una idea que a Athenea parecía entusiasmarla hasta decir basta, a mí me despertaba náuseas. No olvidaba lo que Seaview me dijo al respecto, el hecho de que su "subasta" como objeto público para los habitantes de dicha ciudad había comenzado durante su paso por la misma durante la Gira de la Victoria. ¿Acaso el presidente Ice ya me había entregado a la persona que había pagado el precio fijado por mi compañía? ¿Tendría mañana que estar entregándome a un desconocido solo porque este hubiera dado por mi una suma de dinero? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera "no".


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando el tren fue engullido por el largo túnel que daba acceso al Capitolio, comencé a sentir miedo, verdadero miedo, ante lo que estaba por venir. El paso por los distritos había sido duro, en ocasiones especialmente desagradable, pero no me producían ni la mitad que el temor que me provocaba saber que estaba volviendo a aquella ciudad que en mi memoria estaba siempre rodeada de un velo de maldad. Mi hermano había muerto a sus puertas, y hacía cosa de medio año, se había cobrado las vidas de varias personas a las que tenía verdadero aprecio solo para divertir a sus habitantes y moralizar a los que vivían en los distritos. Y ahora, para más inri, me había transformado en su marioneta, en la mascota que usaban para pregonar las bondades de los Juegos del Hambre.

―Tienes mala cara―Dust, como quien no quiere la cosa parecía haberse materializado a mis espaldas, asomándose a la misma ventana por la que yo contemplaba pasar las luces que iluminaban aquel oscuro acceso―¿Te preocupa algo?

―No lo sé―mentí en un susurro, mientras que apoyaba las manos contra el cristal, sintiendo su tacto frío bajo las palmas de las mismas―Supongo que todo esto saca a relucir los viejos recuerdos de la arena, lo cual no me resulta muy agradable.

―Me temo que en ese aspecto no puedo ayudarte―suspiró―Soy tu mentor, pero no he pisado jamás la arena, aunque deduzco que no ha de ser una de las mejores experiencias por las que has debido pasar, ¿me equivoco?

Negué levemente con la cabeza, mientras que poco a poco la oscuridad dejaba paso a la luz y de nuevo el Capitolio se abría ante mis ojos, con sus elegantes y coloridos edificios, y con sus avenidas llenas de coches y gentes que no dejaban de señalar el paso del tren por las calles. ¿Acaso fue así cuando los tributos llegaron a la ciudad para los días previos a los Juegos, también los señalaban desde las calzadas, como si fueran famosos o algo similar? No quise preguntárselo a Dust, pues temía ponerme de un humor más negro que el que ya tenía aquella mañana; bastante tenía con saber que durante la velada tendría que encontrarme de nuevo con Pollux Flickerman, el famoso presentador capitolino, y con el mismísimo presidente Ice, el creador de los Juegos y de todas las pesadillas que ahora me aquejaban.

* * *

Si el mero hecho de haber vuelto al Capitolio ya me ponía algo susceptible, el tener que volver a hospedarme en el Centro de Entrenamiento, lugar donde se alojaban los tributos hasta que eran enviados a la arena, ya me ponía el ánimo por los suelos. La última noche que pasé en ese edificio, una vez ya fuera de la arena, me pasé horas rodando en la cama, mortificada por el recuerdo de aquellos tributos que pisaron aquel lugar semanas atrás y que ahora estaban muertos.

Volvíamos a ocupar la última planta, la número doce, la misma que tenía nuestro distrito durante el desarrollo de los días previos a los Juegos. El dormitorio que sería el mío estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejé el día en que me marché de nuevo hacia el Distrito 12; parecía como si hubiera vuelto a aquellos días en los cuales me preparaba para ir a la arena, aquellos días en los cuales aún me sentía orgullosa de ser una tributo.

Hermes, acompañado de mis estilistas, pasó toda la jornada conmigo, intentando adecentarme para la entrevista de la noche. Parecía algo desesperado por las leves ojeras malvas que adornaban la parte inferior de mis ojos, las cuales trató de disimular aplicándoles mil y un cosméticos diferentes, mientras que las estilistas se encargaban de adecentarme el cabello y pulirme de nuevo las uñas. Hablaban entre ellos, pero su conversación no me llegaba, pues estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aislarme del torrente de recuerdos que me despertaba aquel sitio, tratando de luchar contra los fantasmas de mi mente. Tenía que luchar contra ellos ahora que aún tenía tiempo antes de vérmelas con Pollux y sus insidiosas preguntas.

Y de nuevo me encontré a mí misma sobre aquel escenario que ya había pisado en dos ocasiones previas, mientras que de nuevo la multitud rugía por mi presencia y el presentador, con su eterno pelo rojo y un traje de color azul claro, me presentaba jovialmente, como si se sintiera encantado de verme. Tal vez lo estuviera, pero lo cierto es que yo no me sentía deseosa en lo más mínimo de rencontrarme con él.

Las preguntas no tardaron en sucederse; el público aclamaba tras cada intervención del presentador, mientras que yo, con un tono ausente, me veía obligada a hablarle de como la vida de mi familia había mejorado después de mi paso por la arena, de como ahora el Distrito 12 no se encontraba asolado por la escasez gracias a los envíos que recibíamos en el Día del Paquete, y para mi propio descontento, de como la familia de Jack había tenido que rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su hijo. Todos parecían entusiasmados cuando yo mencioné el detalle de que su familia, aunque seguía estando desconsolada por su pérdida, había conseguido medrar un poco.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de aquel ánimo que parecía haber levantado entre todos el hecho de que la familia de un tributo pudiera haberse rehecho a la normalidad, seguía sintiendo un odio visceral por los presentes. Todos ellos, como me había dicho mil y una vez, eran los mismos que en un pasado estuvieron clamando por la sangre de todos los tributos mientras permanecíamos en el estadio.

―Mi última pregunta para hoy―Pollux me sacó de mis pensamientos esgrimiendo la cercanía de una nueva dosis de tortura. Genial, ¿por qué me iba a preguntar ahora, por los muertos en el estadio, por sus familias en cada una de mis paradas en el Tour?―¿Hubo algo que te inspiró aquel día para presentarte voluntaria como tributo?

¿Qué? No conseguía poner en pie con exactitud los sentimientos que me llevaron a presentarme como voluntaria antes de que el Agente de la Paz enviado dijera el nombre de la seleccionada a sustituir a Silvana. En su momento me sentía demasiado deseosa de poder desfogar la rabia que tenía dentro contra cualquiera, y consideraba que hacerlo en la arena sería lo más apropiado. Pero ahora ya no pensaba así, ahora consideraba mi pensamiento un tanto infantil y egoísta. Si yo quería soltar así mi odio, me convertía en el tipo de persona que tanto odiaba, me transformaba en una desalmada, como los habitantes del Capitolio que mataron a mi hermano. Mi hermano… ¡mi hermano! ¿No había cumplido mi objetivo de conseguir darme a conocer? Ahora era famosa en todo Panem, y podía conseguir cosas que antes no estaban a mi alcance. Ahora podría hacer que el nombre de Nicholas Clearwater no quedase en el olvido.

―Hace varios años, durante el trascurso de los Días Oscuros―comencé, con una voz más firme que la que había venido teniendo hasta el momento―mi hermano, Nicholas Clearwater, falleció, dejándome realmente dolida, pues tenía una relación muy cercana con él. La creación de los Juegos, junto con la noticia de que el vencedor tendría una vida fácil y sería conocido en toda la nación fue la que me hizo presentarme voluntaria con el deseo de que, si ganaba, podría hacer que mi hermano no cayera en el olvido.

―Y no lo hará―Pollux me regaló una sonrisa que no le devolví―¿Cómo se va a poder olvidar al hermano fallecido de una vencedora? Dinos, Chrysta, ¿cómo es que falleció? ¿Acaso las bombas del Distrito 13 acabaron con su vida?

―El Distrito 13 no tuvo la culpa―sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero me había envalentonado. Miré a los asistentes a la entrevista, a aquella multitud de capitolinos que me miraban con expectación, centrándome en el odio que les tenía, en el hecho de que ellos habían terminado con la vida de Nick, de Jack, de Silk, y de tantos otros chicos que habían ido a la arena―Mi hermano militó en el bando rebelde, y murió escalando las montañas cuando el ejército sublevado intentó tomar la ciudad.

Un silencio tenso siguió a mis palabras, mientras que notaba como el ambiente, antes animado, parecía haberse helado. Pero no tenía miedo, al menos no como el que hubiera podido tener de estar de camino hacia la arena nuevamente; aunque sabía que había cometido la mayor estupidez en lo que llevaba de vida, si no se contaba mi ofrecimiento como voluntaria. Había señalado públicamente que era familiar de un rebelde y que para más inri no quería que se le olvidase, justo lo contrario a lo que el Capitolio pretendía. Pollux se despidió de la audiencia con un último saludo apresurado, mientras que los murmullos se iban extendiendo por todas partes.

* * *

Supe que algo iba mal cuando, al bajar del escenario no me encontré a mi equipo, sino a un chico vestido con el clásico atuendo blanco de los avox, aquellos castigados a ser esclavos toda su vida y a los que se les extirpa la lengua, el cual me indicó por señas que le acompañase. La falta de Dust, Hermes y Athenea me había puesto sobre aviso de que me había pasado de la raya antes, además de que me estaba comenzando a preocupar más en serio. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente como para atacar de un modo tan directo la imagen construida sobre mí que el Capitolio había creado? No creía que mis palabras fueran a provocar nada del otro mundo, teniendo en cuenta que el miedo a la represión seguía estando en el aire después de todo lo que había pasado en los Días Oscuros, pero eso no quitaba que tal vez hubieran tenido algún impacto en los oídos de aquellos que, aún en secreto, soñaban con terminar lo que el Distrito 13 había empezado.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Uno de mis motivos para intentar ganar los Juegos había sido tratar de darle una mejor vida a mi familia, y si continuaba de tal guisa, solo les iba a traer problemas. Pero por otra parte, el haber declarado abiertamente que entre los Clearwater había habido al menos una persona que luchó y murió por sus ideales, me había hecho sentirme un poco mejor. Pero por mucho que quisiera desahogarme, no podía olvidar que ya no tenía la misma libertad, por llamarlo de algún modo, que antes. De haber dicho yo esto cuando no era más que una chica de la Veta, apenas si habría tenido alguna represalia; eran muchos los habitantes que quedaban en Panem y que tenían algún familiar que hubiera sido rebelde. Mas ahora, que era una ganadora, tendría que medir mis palabras y ceñirme al papel que se me había entregado, como una buena marioneta, que era en lo que me había convertido.

Perdida en estos pensamientos, no me di cuenta hacia donde era el sitio al que me estaba llevando el avox, pero cuando pude ver como este me indicaba que entrase en la mansión presidencial, noté como se me venía el mundo encima. Iba a ser llevada ante el presidente Ice.

* * *

**Quisiera aclarar el hecho de que aunque Chrysta haya podido "incitar" a un levantamiento, ni era esa su intención ni dicho levantamiento se va a producir. Recordad que ella se sentía muy unida a su hermano, y que es de carácter fuerte y consideró que diciendo que era un rebelde, podría soltar parte de la rabia que tiene dentro desde los Juegos. Reitero que Chrysta NO ES Katniss, por lo que no liderará una rebelión o similar.**

**Digo esto para evitar posibles malentendidos. ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

Solo había estado una vez en la mansión del presidente, y había sido durante la fiesta que se celebró cuando fui coronada vencedora. En aquella ocasión, solo había visto el salón donde la recepción fue celebrada y poco más; ahora, los pasillos por los que el avox me estaba conduciendo no me sonaban en absoluto, si bien tenía claro que no nos encontrábamos en la que podría ser denominada como "parte pública de la casa". Finalmente, el chico se detuvo ante una elegante puerta de madera oscura, que me abrió con una pequeña reverencia, indicándome que entrase en la estancia.

Con paso vacilante, obedecí, penetrando en una habitación austera, que casi parecía un saloncito de lectura con sus múltiples estanterías y sus varios divanes. Todo estaba decorado en tonos blancos y grises, y no pude evitar sentirme algo amenazada por aquella palidez que se veía por doquier. Recordé en ese preciso momento como el salón de la mansión había estado lleno de nieve artificial durante la fiesta, por lo que tal vez aquella escala cromática no era más que la favorita del morador de la vivienda.

No osé sentarme, sino que permanecí de pie, esperando a que Ice hiciera acto de presencia, rumiando en mi interior las disculpas que presentaría ante él cuando finalmente se decidiera a aparecer. Podría excusarme diciendo que simplemente había manifestado mi aprecio fraternal por mi hermano hablando de él, dejando de lado el sentido político que podrían haber tenido mis palabras, aunque dudaba que el presidente considerase tales como una simple muestra de amor familiar. No por nada había sido él el que sofocó la rebelión, el que bombardeó hasta los cimientos el Distrito 13 y el que creó los Juegos del Hambre para evitar que el pueblo volviera a levantarse, así pues, ¿cómo iba a pasar por alto unas palabras tan comprometedoras dichas por una de sus vencedoras?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras seguía buscando la variante correcta de las disculpas a pronunciar. Era gracioso el hecho de que estuviera pensando en tal cosa, cuando no había sido yo dada a pronunciar la palabra "perdón", pero sabía lo delicado de la situación actual. Para más inri, no me iba a disculpar ante un minero o alguien de mi edad, sino que me iba a tener que enfrentar al mismísimo presidente de Panem… no era algo que me hiciera especial ilusión.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo envararme por completo, justo a tiempo para ver como Ice entraba en la habitación con paso firme. El presidente era un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo un poco cano, pero que aún poseía la determinación que debería de haber tenido en su juventud. Vestía de gris, como casi siempre que aparecía en la televisión o hacía algún acto de presencia oficial, y en su rostro, normalmente serio, se dibujó una leve sonrisa fría y dura como el apellido de su portador.

―Señorita Clearwater―su voz era neutra, pero al mismo tiempo amenazante, con un deje de frialdad que me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué tendría que haber abierto la boca?―Es un placer volver a verla.

―Presidente Ice, lo mismo digo―contesté, odiando a mi voz por sonar tan temblorosa en ese momento. Si ya empezaba a mostrarme asustada delante de semejante persona, llevaba las de perder.

―La hemos echado mucho de menos en el Capitolio―señaló el político con calma, mientras que daba un par de pasos en mi dirección; a mi nariz llegaron las notas del fuerte perfume que usaba, que dejaba cierto regusto mentolado―todo el mundo deseaba el regreso de nuestra más reciente vencedora de los Juegos.

¿A qué venían esas frases tan banales? Preferiría que, de tener algo que decirme o hacerme por lo que había sucedido durante la entrevista, lo hiciera de una vez, en vez de andar rodeando el tema con otros asuntos, consiguiendo, de paso ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez, después de todo, fuera ese su objetivo: enervarme lo suficiente como para poder atemorizarme y disciplinarme con más ímpetu. Rogué a todo lo que fuera de rogar por que no denotara la inquietud que sentía en las facciones de mi rostro, mientras que me obligaba a esbozar una sonrisa pequeña y cortés. Aquello era como haber vuelto a los Juegos, teniendo que representar un papel para los patrocinadores, claro que en aquella ocasión el peligro no era tan directo como ahora.

―No he podido venir antes―contesté un tanto estúpidamente, pero me sentía obligada a decir algo, lo que fuera―Además, me apetecía pasar un tiempo con mi familia, debido a que todavía estaban algo preocupados por mí después de mi paso por los Juegos del Hambre.

―Sí, el amor familiar…―el político cruzó sus dos largos brazos a la espalda, mientras que caminaba con parsimonia hacia el ventanal bordeado por cortinajes blancos que había en la estancia, a través del cual se veían las luces del Capitolio―Es una lástima que no podamos escoger el seno de la familia en la que nacemos, ¿no es así? Porque creo que, de haber estado en su mano el seleccionar a sus parientes, habría sido usted más selectiva, o eso quiero esperar.

Había una amenaza bajo aquellas palabras, una amenaza que me llegó con claridad meridiana, pues estaba segura de que no era una mera casualidad que Ice mencionara a la familia justo la tarde en la que a mí me daba por desvelar el bando con el cual nosotros habíamos simpatizado en los Días Oscuros. Rememoré como Dust me contó durante la fiesta de la coronación, que había sido designado mentor, entre otras cosas, porque no poseía ningún familiar o antecedente que lo relacionara con el bando rebelde. Seguramente no se habrían tomado esas medidas para escoger a los tributos, incluso podría ser que tuvieran más interés por el hecho de que los elegidos fueran precisamente hijos o familiares de viejos sublevados; aunque seguramente nunca esperó que uno de ellos fuera a decir en un riguroso directo que se sentía orgulloso de la ideología de su familiar.

―No habría cambiado la familia en la que nací por nada del mundo―dije con firmeza. Una cosa era saber que había obrado mal, pero otra muy diferente era renegar de mi familia, y eso no pensaba hacerlo nunca. Era una Clearwater y me sentía orgullosa de ello, no me importaba decir que mi familia no era más que una de las típicas familias mineras y pobres que había en la Veta―Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mis padres y a mi hermano.

―En especial a su hermano―el hombre se giró en mi dirección con una rapidez y una decisión tal, que me encontré a mí misma retrocediendo instintivamente, como tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros―Tal vez crea que ahora que es una ganadora puede decir lo que le venga en gana o hacer lo primero que se le pase por la cabeza, como tratar de reavivar la llama de la rebelión…

―¡Yo no quiero reavivar rebelión alguna!―exclamé, con cierta urgencia―¡No quiero volver a pasar por otros Días Oscuros, bastante hemos tenido ya con los que hemos padecido! Simplemente se han tergiversado mis palabras, yo solo quería que mi hermano no fuera olvidado.

―¿Acaso cree que no sé que ha tenido familiares rebeldes, señorita Clearwater?―inquirió el político, aferrándome los brazos con sus manos como garras de acero―El gobierno controla a la población con rigurosa minuciosidad; conozco quienes siguen soñando con ver caer todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos construido. ¿Es que pretende animarles a volver a destrozar el país? Desde que se presentó voluntaria la he tenido en el punto de mira―señaló en un tono más bajo―El hecho de que se mostrara tan sorprendentemente dispuesta a acudir a los Juegos siendo de un distrito de la periferia, conocidos por no simpatizar demasiado con los mismos, ya era algo relativamente llamativo, sumado a la repentina habilidad con los cuchillos y el arco de la que hacía gala de una forma tan descarada en los entrenamientos. No fue complicado sumar dos más dos y saber que ha estado saltándose las leyes siempre que le ha venido en gana.

Palidecí, dándome cuenta de la razón que tenían sus palabras. Que una chica de un distrito pobre, cuyos habitantes solo saben pasar hambre, llegue con tanta decisión a los Juegos y luego alardee día sí y día también de lo que sabe hacer resulta demasiado extraño como par a ser pasado por alto. Que un tributo del 7 se muestre hábil con las hachas o que uno del 10 sepa manejar los cuchillos no es nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que realizan actividades en sus distritos relacionadas con el manejo de dichos instrumentos. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber en el 12 usar el arco o el cuchillo, cuando nuestro trabajo es la minería? Vale, podíamos manejar con algo de habilidad un pico minero, pero eso lo hacíamos a partir de los dieciocho años, la edad a la que se empezaba a bajar a las minas.

―No tardamos en dar con el expediente de su hermano―Ice prosiguió―Que fuera familiar de un rebelde no nos preocupó en demasía, pues en los tiempos que corren no es raro que haya tributos emparentados con rebeldes; confiaba en que tal vez usted no fuera a ser tan sumamente estúpida como para compartir su punto de vista, pero se ve que he errado.

―Yo no he dicho que comparta la ideología rebelde―gemí―Le repito que solo fue por mi hermano, ¡nada más! Por favor, créame, no deseaba hacer ningún mal.

El hombre me soltó, pero aún siguió taladrándome con sus fríos ojos. No sabía que más hacer, teniendo en cuenta que estaba metida hasta el cuello en la tumba que yo solita me había cavado, viendo como mis débiles excusas no surtían efecto. Sabía que era una furtiva, que estaba habituada a saltarme las leyes del país, y que tenía familiares que habían participado en el bando rebelado en los Días Oscuros. Definitivamente, me había condenado a mí misma aquella tarde, y lo peor es que ya no podía hacer más que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

―Confío en que sus estúpidas palabras no tengan un impacto especialmente fuerte―señaló―Pero la imagen de una vencedora proveniente de un distrito periférico que demuestra sus simpatías por el bando sublevado no es precisamente lo que esperaba de usted, señorita Clearwater. Me pide que la crea, ¿pero como sé que no va a seguir con sus intentos de levantar al país?

―Ya le he repetido que…―comencé.

―No me importan sus patéticas excusas―repuso agitando una mano con aire despectivo―Ahórreselas para cuando tenga que volver a hacer una aparición pública, porque le van a hacer falta. Le voy a dar un voto de confianza―añadió―Veamos si es verdad lo que me ha dicho sobre que ha sido una simple muestra de amor fraternal. Voy a tener un ojo puesto en usted, Clearwater, siguiendo cada paso que da, cada palabra que dice, ya sea en sus próximas visitas al Capitolio o en cualquier rincón de su distrito. No olvide que, por mucho que ahora goce de una privilegiada posición gracias a su estatus de vencedora, sigue estando sometida a mí.

―No lo he hecho―musité, mientras notaba como tenía la garganta seca, fruto de la tensión que estaba pasando por culpa de aquella charla.

―¿Qué tal si le doy algo para que no se olvide?―inquirió el político con un tono falsamente dulce, que me puso el corazón a la altura del cuello―Le voy a entregar un pequeño obsequio que espero que le sirva como recordatorio de que ahora, más que nunca, ha de hacer y actuar justo como yo le diga.

Se dirigió a una puerta lateral, mientras que yo trataba de recuperar la calma, sintiendo como el corazón me iba rápidamente. Parecía que había capeado el temporal, al menos de mejor forma de lo esperado, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de que Ice estuviera pendiente de todo lo que hiciera. Aunque, ¿no lo había estado ya, desde que me convertí en tributo? Había indagado sobre mí durante mi estancia en los Juegos, y ahora que había dicho semejante mensaje incitante a la reavivación del levantamiento, me había condenado a tenerlo pegado a mi nuca día sí y día también.

Con cierta curiosidad, miré como el hombre abría la puerta y hacía pasar a alguien a la estancia. Era una persona muy pequeña, de la que distinguí un poco de una cabellera rubia recogida en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza.

―Ahora que es usted una vencedora, señorita Clearwater, puede permitirse el lujo de tener a un avox para su persona―señaló Ice con su escalofriante tono neutro, mientras que se hacía a un lado y me dejaba ver a la chica que había hecho pasar.

Tuve que controlarme para no soltar un alarido. Conocía aquel pelo rubio y aquellos ojos azules en esa carita aún infantil, había visto en directo como le arrancaban la lengua por culpa del suicidio de su hermana durante su traslado desde el Distrito 12 al Capitolio para participar en los Juegos del Hambre. La avox que Ice me estaba regalando era nada más y nada menos que Dandelion Goldfield, la hermana pequeña de Silvana, la tributo que sustituí en los Segundos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**¡Y un nuevo cap más! Leynu3, gracias por tu Review, aunque te quiero preguntar, ¿eres de LTGB? Porque me ha sonado "sospechoso" (en el buen sentido, claro está XD) lo de que "la otra Chrysta también gane".**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Mi rostro era una máscara inexpresiva mientras que observaba con horror los ojos azules de la niña que el presidente me estaba mostrando en esos momentos. No me cabía duda alguna de que esa criatura no me estaba siendo entregada al azar, sino que el político había decidido que entrase a mi servicio para no olvidar lo que pasó en el día de la repesca, jornada en la que se castigó en público a la familia de Silvana Goldfield por el suicidio de su hija. El mensaje no podía ser más claro: mis padres podrían correr la misma suerte que los Goldfield por mi culpa.

―¿Qué le parece mi obsequio, señorita Clearwater? Seguro que lo va a encontrar muy útil, si me permite darle mi opinión.

¿Qué es lo que habría en la cabeza de ese hombre? ¿Con qué soñaría por las noches, qué ilusiones, que ideales llenarían sus pensamientos? A fe de ser sincera, me costaba imaginarme a Ice pensando en algo medianamente agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Una persona que masacra un distrito y que crea una competición a muerte que ha de ser vista en todo el país no me parecía capaz de desarrollar algo medianamente agradable.

Miré a la niña, fijándome en el uniforme blanco que llevaba, el mismo que usaban los avox que había tenido a mi servicio en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Me horrorizaba la idea de tenerla rondando por mi casa, de ver todos los días la magnitud de los actos que había cometido Silvana, pero dudaba que pudiera rechazarla sin que Ice no cayera sobre mí como un ave de presa. ¿Habría decidido entregarme a Dandelion aunque no hubiera dicho nada sobre mi hermano, o este obsequio se debía a mis desafortunadas palabras? Fuera lo que fuese, no me quedaba más remedio que tragarme el horror y esbozar una sonrisa cortés hacia el presidente, que me observaba con una ceja alzada en un ademán inquisidor.

―Me parece muy útil―dije con un hilo de voz. No pensaba eso ni por asomo, pero sabía que no podía decir otra cosa, de modo que me había resignado a pronunciar lo que seguramente Ice esperaba oír por mi parte―Gracias―añadí, sintiéndome especialmente rastrera.

Ice sonrió levemente, mientras que Dandelion avanzaba hacia mi con la cabeza baja, colocándose a mi espalda. No podía verla directamente desde donde me encontraba, y aunque pudiera, me sería complicado debido a que la niña mantenía los ojos pegados a sus pies, como había visto hacer a otros avox. ¿Habría visto ella mi paso por los Juegos? Que yo supiera, eran de visionado obligatorio para todos en Panem, aunque tal vez los avox no entraban en dicho cupo, debido a su condición de esclavos.

―Puede ir a la fiesta que hemos organizado para su regreso―señaló agitando levemente una mano―Y espero que esta vez sepa comportarse y hacer todo lo que se espera de usted. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_―añadió, haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel del cuello, cosa que me pasaba cada vez que m asustaba o preocupaba por algo. No olvidaba las palabras de Seaview aquella lejana noche, en la que me dijo como Ice la había entregado a varios ciudadanos del Capitolio, los cuales habían incluso pagado para conseguir su compañía. Según ella, comenzó todo aquello en el Tour de la Victoria, cuando pasó por el Capitolio, por lo que no pude evitar comenzar a especular el motivo por el que Ice insistía tanto en ese detalle. ¿Acaso estaba enterado de lo que me contó la mentora del 4? Viendo como parecía saber todo sobre mi vida, no me extrañaría en absoluto, por lo que comencé a atemorizarme ante la idea de que tal vez lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

* * *

Me despedí de Ice con cierto pavor velado bajo mis palabras, para luego ser guiada por el mismo avox que me había conducido hasta aquella estancia por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta desembocar en la conocida sala de fiestas que ya había visitado en mi anterior estancia en aquella residencia. Esta noche, sin embargo, la nieve artificial que había decorado todo la otra vez brillaba por su ausencia, lo cual no pude más que agradecer. Después de todo lo acontecido con el presidente, no me sentía con ganas de tener que soportar la muda amenaza que representaba para mi la nieve, pues desde que abandoné la arena me era imposible no relacionarla con la cercanía de la muerte. En mis recuerdos, la nieve siempre aparecía manchada de rojo, por la sangre de aquellos tributos que habían perdido la vida en aquella isla mil veces maldita.

Dust, con aspecto preocupado, no tardó en venir a mi encuentro, apartando a su paso a los asistentes al evento. Una mujer dejó escapar un grito al derramarse sobre su vestido amarillo fuerte parte del contenido de la copa que sostenía, debido a que mi mentor la había echado a un lado de un modo poco ortodoxo.

―¿Dónde te habías metido?―inquirió cuando llegó a mi altura―Se lio una buena después del discursito sobre tu hermano que soltaste en la entrevista; cuando fuimos a reunirnos contigo nos mandaron directamente a este sitio. ¿Y quién es…?―comenzó a preguntar, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio las prendas de Dandelion, además de su rictus sumiso.

―Tuve una charla con el presidente Ice―musité―Al parecer quería "hacerme un regalo"―añadí con cierta amargura, señalando a la niña―¿Te acuerdas de Silvana, ya sabes, la tributo a la que yo sustituí?

―Creo que nadie va a poder olvidarla, al menos en unos años―contestó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. Y como que nadie la olvidaría, teniendo en cuenta que se había suicidado y que sus actos habían repercutido en toda su familia, la cual fue castigada públicamente ante todos los habitantes del Distrito 12―¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

En ese instante recordé que Dust tal vez no estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido, puesto que cuando los Goldfield fueron castigados, él se encontraba camino del Capitolio, junto con Jack y el cadáver de Silvana. A lo mejor habría escuchado rumores por el distrito a la vuelta, aunque lo dudaba, a nadie le gustaba hablar de algo tan desagradable como una ejecución pública, y menos cuando todos estaban celebrando el hecho de tener a un ganador este año, por lo que no pasarían hambre. Además, aunque algo hubiera llegado a sus oídos, no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez nunca hubiera visto a la hermana de Silvana.

―Es su hermana, Dandelion―dije casi sin voz―Fue convertida en avox por el suicidio de su hermana, y ahora Ice me la ha regalado a mí.

El rostro de Dust se ensombreció, mientras que miraba de soslayo a la niña que seguía con sus ojos fijos en los pies. No dejó traslucir nada, pues seguramente en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, cualquier gesto podría ser llevado ante Ice, cosa que a ninguno, o eso creía yo, nos hacía especial ilusión. Finalmente, tragó saliva y trató de hablar con normalidad, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco.

―Deberías ir a hablar con los invitados―señaló con cierta dificultad―Muchos quieren saludarte de nuevo. Yo me quedaré con la niña.

Asentí, mientras que me sumergía en el mar de personas que me estaban esperando para volver a felicitarme por los Juegos o para intentar trabar algún tipo de relación conmigo. La última vez que estuve en la mansión presidencial, muchas mujeres me ofrecieron su amistad, y un número igual de hombres se ofreció a brindarme su compañía en "cualquier" momento, y hoy las cosas no parecían muy distintas a aquel entonces. Las caras pasaban como un remolino de color, una tras otra, hasta que acabé saturada de las mismas, sonriendo como una autómata, mientras que sentía la cabeza cada vez más pesada.

No pasó nada reseñable en toda la velada, hasta que una avox de pelo castaño me indicó por señas que la siguiera. Recordando el consejo del presidente hacía unas horas, cuando me entregó a la niña, obedecí casi tan muda como ella, mientras que para mis adentros comenzaba a temblar de puro pánico. ¿Sería este el momento que tanto había estado temiendo? ¿Me habría entregado ya Ice a alguna persona? Mucho me temía que la respuesta más probable era "sí".


	9. Capítulo 8

No sabía bien que era lo que podía esperar que ocurriera a continuación, teniendo en cuenta que estaba todavía algo aturdida por todo lo que me había pasado en tan pocas horas. No se si es algo propio de todas las personas o no es más que un simple detalle de mi personalidad, pero yo siempre había necesitado un tiempo para poder asimilar los sucesos ocurridos, y desde luego, como que no había tenido el instante necesario para ello.

Por eso, cuando vi como en lugar de llevarme a alguna dependencia de la vivienda, la avox me conducía hacia la salida de la misma, no pude hacer menos que sorprenderme. ¿Acaso es que se me requería para algún compromiso fuera de la vivienda de Ice? ¿Tal vez el presidente se habría apiadado de mí y me había dejado abandonar la fiesta? Dudaba que fuera esto último, puesto que no olvidaba lo retorcida que podía ser la mente del político; seguramente lo que estaba por venir no iba a ser agradable ni mucho menos.

A la salida de la vivienda me esperaba un oscuro vehículo, en el cual fui introducida sin apenas una indicación por mi silenciosa guía. Al instante de que la puerta del vehículo fuera cerrada, este arrancó, deslizándose por las iluminadas calles con una rapidez pasmosa. Desde mi asiento no podía ver quien era el que estaba conduciendo el vehículo, y el conductor ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra. Tenía la misma sensación de peligro y desconcierto que cuando fui llevada a la arena en el aerodeslizador; en ambas ocasiones desconocía a donde estaba siendo llevada, y tanto en aquel entonces como ahora, era consciente del sutil perfume del peligro que se notaba en el ambiente.

Intenté preguntarle a aquel hombre el motivo por el cual me estaba llevando a donde-quiera-que-me-llevase, pero cuando fui a abrir la boca, mi voz no se dignó a sonar, sino que simplemente emitió un graznido quedo. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de probar suerte de nuevo, pero el miedo me había hecho perder la capacidad de hablar, de modo que tuve que resignarme a estar callada, sentada en el asiento posterior, rogando para mis adentros que aquello que estuviera por venir fuera lo más rápido posible.

El trayecto, aunque a mí me pareció eterno, no duró más de cinco minutos. El coche fue estacionado ante una elegante vivienda de color claro, aunque no podía precisar con claridad la tonalidad de la misma, debido a que las luces de la ciudad distorsionaban los colores de las construcciones. A primera vista parecía de un blanco crema, aunque tal vez durante el día no tuviera ese color. Se veía que era una casa acomodada, en el hecho de que estaba situada en una zona céntrica del Capitolio, además de que en la puerta de la misma había un avox esperándome con una media reverencia.

Bajé del vehículo y el siervo me condujo por el pasillo de la vivienda, hasta dejarme en un elegante salón de tonos rojos, amueblado con muebles de aspecto clásico de madera oscura. Era una estancia elegante, aunque al mismo tiempo bastante más cálida que los fríos salones de colores blancos que había en la mansión de Ice. Un detalle que señalaba esa misma diferencia era el platito de color dorado lleno hasta los bordes con unas finas galletas que había sobre una pequeña mesita bordeada por sofás. Tomé asiento en uno de estos, pero no osé tocar la bandeja, mientras que cruzaba las manos en mi regazo, esperando la llegada del habitante de dicha mansión. El avox me indicó por señas si quería beber algo, a lo cual respondí negando con la cabeza, mientras que me sentía mal por declinar uno tras otro todos sus intentos para que me encontrase cómoda en aquel lugar. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo, si había sido conducida a un sitio desconocido, por orden de alguien a quien tampoco conocía?

―Puedes retirarte―dijo una voz suave, y al instante, por el rabillo del ojo, pude captar la primera imagen del que iba a ser mi anfitrión esta noche. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, delgado como todos los habitantes del Capitolio, el cual llevaba una media melena de color azul y un traje en el mismo tono. El avox hizo una inclinación de cabeza y abandonó la estancia, mientras que el recién llegado se aproximaba hacia mi posición, tomando asiento en el sillón que había justo enfrente mía.

―Señorita Clearwater―musitó una vez que se hubo sentado―Es un placer poder verla en persona después de todo este tiempo.

"Señorita Clearwater". Aquel trato no me era especialmente agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el que solía llamarme así era ni más ni menos que el presidente Ice. Todo el mundo me llamaba Chrysta, incluso cuando volví al Distrito 12 como ganadora de los Juegos; un trato con el que me sentía más cómoda. Por mucho que ahora yo fuera una celebridad, seguía prefiriendo el trato de "tú" que siempre había venido recibiendo.

No supe como contestar, puesto que en mi interior rugían ideas contradictorias. Una parte de mí, la sensata, me decía que me comportase, que fuera correcta y agradable con aquel hombre, justo como Ice habría querido. Otra, sin embargo, me tentaba a comportarme como en los viejos tiempos, retomando mi habitual carácter borde y mordaz, y mandando a aquel tipo a tomar viento. Como no osaba decantarme por ninguna de ambas, me limité a dedicarle una leve inclinación de cabeza, como deferencia a sus palabras.

―Soy el señor Deveraux―se presentó―Tuve el placer de hablar con usted durante su última visita al Capitolio, aunque no sé si me recuerda.

¿Le recordaba? Aquella fiesta era un borrón en mi memoria, un desfile interminable de caras y de nombres que me eran imposibles recordar. Tal vez habría hablado con él, pero lo cierto es que no tenía consciencia de lo mismo, lo cual no me pareció especialmente educado mencionar. No sabía como era el temperamento de aquel tipo, pero conocía de mano de mis estilistas y de Athenea la obsesión de los ciudadanos del Capitolio por los modales y las normas de etiqueta.

―No tengo muy buena memoria con los nombres―repuse, saliéndome por la tangente―Además, han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, así que mi memoria tal vez pueda encontrarse hoy un poco saturada.

Nunca imaginé la reacción de aquel hombre a mi comentario. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que se riera abiertamente. No me parecía gracioso lo que había dicho, por lo que me encontré a mi misma frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué tal el viaje de vuelta al Capitolio, señorita Clearwater? Espero que haya sido apacible, del mismo modo que esté disfrutando con su regreso…

No, por favor, charla insulsa y banal no. Prefería saber de una vez que era lo que se esperaba de mí en aquella situación, aunque me hacía una ligera idea. No era amiga de andarme con medias tintas, jugando a la conversación absurda hasta que finalmente él se decidiera a decirme el motivo de mi presencia en su domicilio, pues dudaba que me hubiera hecho venir para hablar tranquilamente conmigo, cosa que podría haber hecho en la fiesta. Era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que, si un hombre se cita contigo en privado, pudiendo haberlo hecho en público, es que algo trama.

―Mire―repuse frotándome las sienes con los dedos―Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero la paciencia no es una de mis pocas virtudes, así que seré directa: no sé para que me ha traído aquí, pero me apuesto el cuello a que no ha sido para tener una charla conmigo, así que le voy a pedir que se ahorre el marearme para hacer lo que quiera hacerme de una jodida vez, ¿vale?

Conforme iba hablando, mi tono de voz había ido pasando del educado y sosegado a uno más fuerte y bastante más frío, llegando incluso a decir una palabrota. No es que me importara decirlas; en la Veta era la reina de las mil maldiciones y los improperios, pero sabía que en un ambiente tan elegante como era aquel en el que me encontraba, aquella palabra estaba de más.

Deveraux me miró alzando una ceja, mientras que se aclaraba la garganta. Parecía sorprendido, pero no tanto como se cabía esperar, aunque tal vez, si me había visto en los Juegos, lo cual no dudaba, conocería que era una persona de carácter fuerte.

―Señorita Clearwater…―comenzó, pero le corté haciendo un gesto irritado. ¡Ya estaba harta de aquel trato tan educado, yo no era niguna "señorita"! Yo era Chrysta, así de simple, y así era como me gustaba ser llamada, no de ese modo tan pomposo y absurdo.

―¡Haga el favor de llamarme Chrysta!―la frase podría haber sido amable, pero la pronuncié como si estuviera lanzando uno de mis cuchillos.

―Bueno, si vamos a tutearnos, puedes llamarme Julius―él no cambió el tono sosegado de su voz―Veo que no quieres que te distraiga, pero me temo que es mi deber comportarme como un buen anfitrión durante tu visita en mi vivienda.

El champán que había bebido en la fiesta estaba comenzando a hacer efecto sobre mí, pues ponía las palabras en mi boca antes incluso de que yo me diera cuenta de que las estaba pronunciando. De estar en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, no me comportaría de un modo tan brusco, pero el alcohol que viajaba por mis venas me hacía comportarme de una forma más maleducada de lo que realmente yo podría pretender.

―¿Cuánto dinero le has entregado a Ice para tenerme esta noche?―repuse con rabia―¿¡Cuánto ha costado mi compañía!? ¿Mil monedas, dos mil? Sé que es lo que se busca en estos casos, ya me lo dijeron cuando salí de la arena… ¡acabemos con esto de una vez, quiero volver a mi dormitorio!

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que se ponía en pie y me sujetaba por los hombros, firme pero sin rayar en la impertinencia. Estaba siendo un verdadero dechado de educación si lo comparábamos conmigo, que ya había empezado a maldecir y a comportarme como la bruta que realmente era.

―Te aseguro que no es solo eso lo que me atrae, y que no quería comportarme como una bestia contigo, pero veo que no me dejas otra opción… que sea como tú quieras, pues.

* * *

No sabía bien la hora que era mientras que volvía al Centro de Entrenamiento, acurrucada en el asiento trasero del mismo coche que me había llevado a la casa de Julius. Después de aquella conversación a gritos por mi parte, habíamos acabado en su dormitorio, él sobre mí, mientras que yo sentía como mi mente se vaciaba de cualquier sensación o pensamiento y volaba lejos, muy lejos. Se podría decir que había estado ausente todo aquel encuentro, hasta que casi sin ver lo que hacía, recuperé mi vestido y fui acompañada por el avox hasta el vehículo, donde me derrumbé en el asiento. Podría haberme ido mucho peor, pues a pesar de que había odiado a aquel hombre por lo que me había hecho, podría haber sido entregada a uno de esos hombres entrados en años que servían a Ice. Pero por mucho que pudiera considerarme afortunada por haber sido entregada a alguien cuyo aspecto físico era más que aceptable y que no me había tratado mal en ningún momento, por mucho que yo le hubiera dado pie, no olvidaba el detalle de que nadie me había pedido el consentimiento para dicho encuentro.

Bajé del vehículo sin despedirme del chófer del mismo, mientras que entraba en el conocido y desierto vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Casi sentía las voces de los fantasmas de los tributos que habían habitado en su interior durante los días previos a su marcha a la arena, los tributos de dos años de Juegos del Hambre, muchos de los cuales serían condenados a caer en el olvido. Yo no correría su misma suerte, puesto que a los ganadores siempre se les recordaba; yo era aquella cuyo nombre sería repetido todos los años, cuando se mencionasen a los vencedores de cada distrito, igual que Seaview.

Me acerqué arrastrando los pies a uno de los ascensores para, una vez dentro, quedarme mirando de forma ausente el panel donde estaban los botones. Debería pulsar el doce para ir a la planta de mi distrito, pero lo cierto es que no me encontraba con ganas de volver allí arriba, de ver de nuevo a Dandelion con su vestido blanco, a Dust y a los demás con sus rostros preocupados. Quería alejarme de todos, alejarme del hecho de que era una ganadora, y volver a ser la Chrysta de los viejos tiempos, o incluso la Chrysta tributo de hacía unos meses… la tributo…

Hice llamar a un avox, sin importarme lo tarde que fuera, y le ordené traerme el traje de entrenamiento que seguía colgado en mi armario; lo había visto por la mañana, cuando llegué a las dependencias y abrí el mismo buscando algo cómodo que ponerme. Si mi orden le pareció extraña, no lo dejó ver, mientras que se introducía en el ascensor y salía despedido hacia arriba. No tardó más de tres minutos en volver con la ropa demandada, momento en el cual fui yo la que entré en la cápsula y pulsé el primer botón, el que daba acceso a las dependencias del Distrito 1. No es que tuviera especial interés en ir a esa planta, simplemente quería deshacerme del maquillaje y demás sin tener que pasar por la mía; ya hablaría con mi equipo en cuanto me hubiera desahogado.

Como las habitaciones eran idénticas, me introducí en el baño de uno de los dormitorios, donde, haciendo mucho ruido para no escuchar las voces de mi cabeza provenientes del pasado, me quité los restos del maquillaje, me deshice el peinado para luego hacerme mi clásica cola de caballo y luego, finalmente, me introduje en las prendas que había mandado buscar. Así, de tal guisa, volví al ascensor, pulsando el botón que conducía al gimnasio.

No esperaba que estuviera disponible, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron y entré de nuevo en el interior de aquella estancia oscura y enorme, se me encogió el corazón. No era como en los días de entrenamiento, puesto que todo estaba vacío, la tribuna de los vigilantes se encontraba desierta y no había ningún monitor rondando por el lugar. Pero las armas seguían allí, y eso era lo que yo buscaba. Con el paso de alguien que ya conoce donde se encuentra, me dirigí hacia la vitrina donde se encontraban los cuchillos, tomando una decena de los mismos y acercándome a la zona habilitada para su lanzamiento. Al parecer la misma presencia de una persona activaba el mecanismo que hacía que las siluetas se iluminaran por turnos, marcando los objetivos. Suspiré, mientras tomaba una de las armas y me imaginaba el rostro de Ice en todas y cada una de las siluetas humanas a las que apuntaba.

"Por Jack" pensé al lanzar el primero.

"Por Silk" en el segundo.

"Por los tributos a los que maté" en el tercero.

"Por los que murieron en estos dos años" en el cuarto.

"Por los que han de morir aún" en el quinto.

"Por las familias destrozadas" en el sexto.

"Por los distritos oprimidos" en el séptimo.

"Por los que murieron en los Días Oscuros" en el octavo.

"Por Dandelion y los Goldfield" en el noveno.

"Por aquello en lo que me has convertido" en el décimo.


	10. Capítulo 9

―¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? ¡Casi nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote!

La estridente voz de Athenea fue el saludo de mi equipo al volver a la planta de mi distrito a la mañana siguiente, intentando pasar desapercibida. Lo cierto es que no pensaba ausentarme toda la noche como había acabado haciendo, pero me había sentido tan aliviada lanzando cuchillos en el gimnasio que permanecí en aquella sala hasta que amaneció, cosa de la que no podía ser consciente, pues era una construcción subterránea. Simplemente consideré que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo allí abajo, por lo que decidí volver, para ir a caer directamente en las garras de una Athenea fuera de quicio.

Detrás de ella se encontraban los demás, con aspectos cariacontecidos por su parte. Hermes parecía más preocupado por las ojeras que, según él, tenía más marcadas que nunca, pero lo cierto es que me daba igual el aspecto físico que pudiera tener después de una noche en vela. Eso sin contar con que me había deshecho del traje y volvía con el atuendo que usaban los tributos durante los entrenamientos.

―Estaba en el gimnasio―respondí parcamente, pues sentía la mente abotargada por todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche pasada, aunque trataba de pensar lo menos posible en lo acontecido en la casa de Deveraux, pues el mero pensamiento dedicado a ello hacía que me sintiera especialmente sucia y humillada.

―¿En el gimnasio?―a la mujer se le escapó un gallo mientras que me escrutaba con el ceño fruncido―¡Esa planta está reservada para los tributos y los vigilantes, y que yo sepa, tú no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro!

Ni lo uno ni lo otro… aquello, a fé de ser sincera, había puesto a mi cabeza, que ya estaba acusando los efectos de una noche sin sueño, algo descolocada. En los últimos meses, aunque ya habían acabado los Juegos del Hambre, seguía pensando en mí misma como en una tributo, como en una persona que aún tiene que luchar por poder seguir adelante con su vida. Puede que la lucha que ahora estuviera desempeñando no fuera del tipo que tuve que sufrir en la arena, pero a fin de cuentas las bases eran las mismas: tenía que mantenerme firme y evitar flaquear para que los demás no se me llevaran por delante. Pero ahora que Athenea me señalaba que mis días como tributo habían tocado a su fin, la existencia que veía ante mí parecía demasiado vacía. Cuando aún me consideraba "tributo", cuando aún veía la vida como una batalla, me parecía que todo tenía un mayor sentido que si me limitaba a tacharme a mí misma de mentora. ¿Qué interés podría tener para alguien como yo el limitarse a pasar año tras año sentada en algún sitio, controlando paracaídas y poco más? Siempre había venido amando la acción, y estaba claro que ese detalle había de ser suprimido de mi vida.

Me di cuenta de que la añoranza que había sentido hacía unas horas por la Chrysta tributo, por aquella chica que luchaba a destajo para salir del estadio, se había convertido en un profundo anhelo. Seaview andaba en lo cierto cuando decía que ganar los Juegos era lo simple, lo sencillo, comparado con la existencia sin sentido que me esperaba. Aquella idea me hizo albergar el deseo oculto de querer volver a ir a los Juegos este año, de poder volver a luchar… aunque sabía que eso si que era un sueño imposible, no solo porque ya no tenía la edad necesaria, sino porque dudaba mucho que el Capitolio permitiera a su más reciente ganadora volver a acudir a la arena. Como ya había comprobado, los vencedores éramos el ejemplo de que se podía acceder a una vida más cómoda solamente con ir a los Juegos, de tal modo que la población se encontrase más predispuesta frente a estos de lo que en un pasado pudiera haberlo estado. Éramos una publicidad de los Juegos del Hambre, una propaganda de la bondad de la ciudad que nos dirigía y que nos había regalado una vida libre de preocupaciones, o al menos aparentemente.

―Aquel que ha sido tributo una vez, nunca dejará de serlo―le respondí a la mujer en voz baja, mientras que me deslizaba casi sin ser consciente hacia mi dormitorio. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en una respuesta más inteligente.

* * *

Aunque los actos oficiales en el Capitolio ya habían llegado a su fin, yo habría de permanecer tres días más en la ciudad, de tal modo que Julius pudiera amortizar el precio que había pagado por mi compañía. Lo cierto es que la idea de tener que enfrentarme a otra situación como la pasada hizo que le suplicara a Dust que hiciera correr el rumor de que estaba indispuesta, pero el hombre, con una mueca resignada, negó con la cabeza.

―Te enviarían a cualquier médico para que te reconociera y te volviera a poner en perfecto estado de salud―me contestó en cuanto le propuse aquella idea―De tal modo que no puedes hacer más que resignarte a esperar que todo pase lo más rápido posible.

Puede que en el pasado, hubiera insultado a Dust por abandonarme de ese modo, mas lo cierto es que el hombre tenía razón en ese aspecto; ahora dependía de lo que el Capitolio quisiera hacer conmigo, y si era entregarme a Julius durante tres días, sería entregada tanto si me apetecía como si no. Ice me había dicho, cuando me regaló a Dandelion, que tendría siempre puesto un ojo en mí, de tal modo que me tuve que resignar a acudir a cualquier compromiso que Deveraux me huiera hecho. Pero eso no quitaba que cuando Dandelion, con muda disciplina, preparaba mis cosas para tales ocasiones, no me sintiera especialmente deprimida.

Sin embargo, no fue todo tan malo como el primer día, pues el hombre, tal vez arrepentido por lo sucedido, dejó de citarme en su vivienda para hacerlo en los múltiples lugares que el Capitolio ofrecía a sus habitantes para entretenerse. No iba a negar que era una persona educada y con unos modales perfectamente limados, que incluso se disculpó por lo acontecido durante aquella aciaga noche, mas me era imposible mirarle a los ojos. Una persona que te arrebata algo tan preciado por la fuerza no puede ser perdonada por mucho que se intente, o al menos a mí me parecía imposible.

Los dos primeros días no pasó gran cosa; me llevó a este o aquel evento, me paseó por el Capitolio, e incluso me invitó a ver un jardín botánico que tenían en aquella ciudad. Salía temprano del Centro de Entrenamiento, acompañada por Dandelion para cargar con mi abrigo y demás cosas, y volvía al anochecer.

La tercera jornada, sin embargo, empezaba siendo totalmente diferente a las previas. Muy temprano, tanto que aún ni había salido el sol, fui levantada por Dandelion, que parecía casi tan despistada como yo.

―¿Qué sucede?―inquirí medio dormida, mientras apartaba la ropa de cama de mi cuerpo―¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una libretita y un pequeño lápiz. Se los había comprado en una de mis visitas por el Capitolio, para que la niña, en el caso de necesitar comunicarse conmigo, pudiera hacerlo. No creía que a Ice le gustase ese hecho, pero mientras lo que nos dijéramos solo fueran banalidades de este tipo, dudaba que fuera a tomar cartas en el asunto. La pequeña escribió algo en dicho cuaderno y luego me lo enseñó:

_El señor Deveraux dice que tiene una sorpresa para usted, así que me ha ordenado levantarla, además de que he de vendarle los ojos. Espero que no se moleste._

¿Vendarme los ojos? Aquello ya me estaba poniendo sobre aviso de que tal vez me esperaba algo desagradable, pero si Deveraux había decidido sacarme del Centro de Entrenamiento una vez más, ¿qué podía hacer yo? En el pasado me habría rebelado, pero ahora esa opción quedaba fuera de mis posibilidades, de tal modo que me tuve que conformar con insultar a aquel capitolino mentalmente mientras que Dandelion colocaba una venda sobre mis ojos y la ataba en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, para luego ayudarme a deshacerme del pijama y ponerme unos pantalones, unas botas y un jersey cuyo tacto me era escalofriantemente familiar, aunque dudaba por qué motivo. Luego, de la mano de mi desgraciada avox personal, fui conducida por el pasillo que conducía hacia el tejado, lo reconocí por las escaleras del mismo, hasta que me cogió la mano y me hizo aferrar un peldaño de cuerda que me paralizó en cuanto lo toqué. Conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación, pero lo que me sorprendía era el hecho de que habían mandado un aerodeslizador para buscarme, por lo que dudaba que hoy pasáramos el día en el Capitolio. Pero ya podríamos haber cogido el tren, pues la idea de ir a un lugar desconocido y para más inri con los ojos vendados, se parecía mucho a ir a la arena.

No supe a donde me llevaron, solo que me sentaron en un cómodo sofá, y una vez acomodada, me retiraron la venda de los ojos, para que pudiera ver frente a mí una mesa repleta de comida. Exactamente igual que cuando fui con Hermes al estadio. Frente a mí se encontraba de nuevo Julius, vestido con sus habituales prendas coloridas, aunque hoy iba de un suave color gris perla.

―Buenos días, Chrysta―había dejado de llamarme por mi apellido desde que le insistí tanto por que no lo hiciera―Me complace verte tan parecida a ti esta mañana, te prefiero con unos pantalones y poco más a con esos vestidos que últimamente llevas.

―Eso es cosa de mi estilista, no mía―respondí con frialdad mientras tomaba un panecillo de una bandeja y lo troceaba distraídamente―¿Se puede saber a dónde me lleva?

―Me temo que eso es una sorpresa, querida―contestó, ganándose de paso una mueca por mi parte―He permitido que te despejasen los ojos para que pudieras desayunar, pero en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, tendrás que volver a tapártelos, pues deseo que no sepas a donde te llevo hasta que nos encontremos allí.

Lo cierto es que estaba bien planeado, teniendo en cuenta que en la sala donde nos encontrábamos no había ventana alguna, y si la había, se encontraba tapada o similar, de tal modo que no sabía cual era el rumbo que habíamos tomado. El estómago se me había cerrado por culpa de una sensación desagradable que llevaba sintiendo desde que me habían despertado, y que se había incrementado al ver las ropas que habían colocado sobre mi cuerpo. Los pantalones grises, y las botas y el jersey negros, junto con el cinturón, eran dolorosamente parecidos a las ropas que me entregaron cuando estaba a punto de ser lanzada a la arena.

Julius intentó comenzar una conversación, pero no estaba por la labor de mostrarme atenta o similar, pues me limitaba a gruñirle como respuesta a sus comentarios o preguntas. Supongo que debió dejarme por imposible, pues pronto abandonó dichos intentos y se limitó a seguir en silencio. Solo lo rompió para indicarme que me volviera a vendar los ojos.

Me bajaron del aerodeslizador, y luego dos personas me tomaron por los brazos, conduciéndome por lo que deduje que podría ser una serie de pasadizos, pues no dejábamos de caminar, doblando hacia un lado o hacia otro, hasta que finalmente me dejaron de pie, quieta. Alguien, no supe quien, me puso una chaqueta ¿o era un abrigo? bastante pesado, para luego deslizar mis manos en unos guantes. Una vez hecho esto, me hicieron subir un escalón para a continuación soltar el nudo de la venda que tapaba mis ojos.

En un principio lo veía todo borroso mientras me frotaba mis globos oculares, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que había en aquella estancia. Y cuando finalmente pude hacerlo, dejé escapar un grito ahogado, pues me parecía haber vuelto al lugar de mis pesadillas. Aquel sofá verde, aquella mesa de metal, aquellas paredes vacías… y esta cápsula donde me encontraba, envuelta en un cilindro de cristal que me apartaba de los dos hombres que me habían llevado desde el aerodeslizador hasta aquella placa. ¡Estaba en una sala de lanzamiento idéntica a la que ocupé yo durante mis Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y el cilindro en el que me encontraba era igual al que me elevó hacia la arena!

Golpeé las paredes del mismo, aunque recordaba bien que no serviría para nada; ningún tributo habría podido romperlas, aunque en su momento yo no luché contra las mismas. Por el rabillo del ojo capté mi reflejo en el cristal que me rodeaba, y fue como haber vuelto en el tiempo, pues llevaba de nuevo las mismas prendas que me dieron. No sabía como había pasado esto, no sabía que era lo que tramaba Julius, pero me sentía de nuevo como un tributo que puede estar siendo lanzado hacia su muerte, una sensación que en la ocasión previa no sentí.

El suelo se alzó hacia la superficie, y me encontré de nuevo en el paulatino frío del tubo que subía hacia el estadio. De nuevo cayó un copo de nieve sobre mi nariz, mientras que me trataba de preparar para lo que se me venía encima: un paseo por la tierra de mis pesadillas.

La luz sobre mi cabeza era cada vez mayor, y de buenas a primeras me encontré de nuevo en aquella isla de hielo y nieve, mirando frente a frente a todos mis contrincantes. No sabía como el Capitolio había podido reproducir a todos ellos, como los había rescatado de la muerte para traerlos, aunque solo fuera en imagen, a aquel sitio. No muy lejos de mi se encontraba Silk con su larga cabellera rubia, y a su lado se encontraba Valkyrie, junto con su hermano gemelo Sand. Un poco más lejos estaban Marphil, Brass, Daph, e incluso Sunset. Y allí, seis placas a mi izquierda, como en la ocasión previa, estaba Jack. ¡Jack!

Fue un momento muy extraño, pues aunque sabía que Jack se encontraba en el Distrito 12, enterrado en una tumba junto con los otros tributos de nuestro distrito, casi creí que había vuelto a la vida y que se encontraba de nuevo en aquella isla a la que había sido devuelta. Pero no podía ser real, era un engaño, ¿o no? ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño y ahora me despertaba para enfrentarme de verdad a los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Qué era cierto y qué no? ¿De veras todos ellos estaban muertos, o es que me lo había imaginado todo?

Respiré con dificultad, mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Tenia que aclararme a mí misma que todo aquello, por verídico que fuera o que pudiera parecer, era falso, una ilusión. Silk, Marphil, Jack, y todos los demás estaban muertos, _muertos_, solo yo seguía viva.

El sonido de un gong, sin embargo, fue el detonante que hizo a mi cabeza estallar. No sabía si era por el recuerdo o simplemente porque ya estaba mentalizada de que cuando el gong sonase, tendría que echar a correr, pero lo hice casi sin darme cuenta, como en la ocasión previa. Los demás corrían del mismo modo que lo hicieron en el pasado, Marphil incluso lanzó contra el hielo al mismo chico que se le cruzó en su camino.

Pero no fue igual, no al menos como en la ocasión previa. Porque una vez que llegué a la Cornucopia y me hice con el arco y con los cuchillos, no esperé a mis aliados, sino que tomé el arco, coloqué una flecha en el mismo y apunté a la figura de Silk, que se acercaba a mí. No quería ver a aquellos fantasmas, no quería recordar que muchos de ellos murieron por mi culpa. Apretando los dientes, disparé, disparé y disparé, viendo caer a mis viejos aliados. Solo cuando el carcaj se quedó vacío y la explanada a mi alrededor se había visto limpia de viejos conocidos, pude permitirme desplomarme sobre el frío suelo y comenzar a gritar. Recordaba la conversación de Acqua conmigo, en la cual decía que su hermana había estado de viaje en el estadio de mis Juegos. Seguramente Julius había decidido llevarme, creyendo tal vez que me gustaría, pero no podía encontrarme peor en ese preciso momento, mientras que notaba como me desgarraba la garganta. Quería que me sacaran de allí, quería volver al Distrito 12 y olvidar que de nuevo había pisado la arena.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso, pero me temo que ando ocupadísima. Os ruego que, si os molestáis en dejar un Review, lo hagáis comentando el capítulo, diciendo que cosas os han gustado, cuales se pueden mejorar, etc. Entended que una escritora prefiere que comenten su trabajo y le den ideas o sugerencias.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Cuando se tira una piedra al agua, la alteración producida por la misma dura un poco más del tiempo que tarda en hundirse el guijarro. Una cosa similar ocurrió conmigo cuando me derrumbé sobre aquella nieve manchada de sangre, gritando, suplicando que alguien me sacara de allí, me liberara de tener que repetir esa pesadilla una vez más, mientras que sentía como los recuerdos de los días pasados en la arena volvían en tropel a mi memoria. No sabía bien el motivo por el que Julius había decidido que llevarme a dar un paseo por el campo de batalla, tal vez hubiera creído que me entusiasmaría la idea, pero lo cierto es que con ello solo logró ganarse mi animadversión; en los días previos había comenzado a creer que tal vez no fuera tan odioso como me pareció el primer día, mas ahora lo consideraba un capitolino más, uno de esos que clamaban por la sangre de los jóvenes tributos y que no era capaz de esperar al siguiente cargamento para verlos morir.

No recuerdo como fui sacada del estadio, pues estaba demasiado conmocionada para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Solo rememoro estar sentada en el sofá de la planta de mi distrito en el Centro de Entrenamiento, llorando levemente entre los brazos de Dust, que parecía haber olvidado su carácter mordaz para tomar el papel de padre en funciones, dado que mi progenitor se encontraba lejos, en el Distrito 12. No sé si fue poco después de aquel recuerdo cuando me volvieron a subir en el tren para volver a casa, pero cuando volví a ser consciente del tránsito del tiempo, Athenea me estaba avisando de que me preparara para las celebraciones que harían en mi honor en el Distrito 12, las últimas de aquella maldita gira. Como el 12 era el distrito más pobre de Panem, el evento no consistió más que en una cena de gala donde se reunió el grueso de los agentes de la paz, el alcalde, Dust, mi familia y algunas personas más. Puede que al ser el distrito que había aportado a la ganadora de aquel año, se debería haber hecho algo más fastuoso, pero el dinero, por mucho que yo hubiera contribuido a que llegase una suma monetaria algo mayor al distrito minero, seguía siendo algo que nos escaseaba.

Cuando terminó aquella cena, me sentí hasta aliviada con la idea de que todo había terminado. Pero claro, aquel descanso solo era temporal, cuestión de unos meses, hasta que todo volviera a comenzar y tuviera que ir de nuevo al Capitolio acompañando a dos chicos hacia una muerte más que probable. Aunque se veía todavía tan lejos el día de la cosecha, que ni siquiera me atreví a preocuparme por el mismo, pues a mis ojos aún estaba a años luz. Sin embargo, pronto se fundió la nieve, y el blanco invernal dio paso al verde de la primavera; el tiempo fue templando y los días alargándose de forma visible, lo que solo significaba una cosa: llegaba la cosecha para los Terceros Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

―Chrysta. ¡Chrysta, levántate! ¡No puedes llegar tarde a la cosecha!

La voz de mi padre fue el primer sonido que escuché desde debajo de la capa de mantas que me había construido la noche previa, como si pensase que bajo las mismas podría estar a salvo del horror que se me iba a venir encima. Era curioso pensar que hoy hacía un año desde que Jack y yo estuvimos juntos en el bosque por última vez, un año desde que él fue elegido como tributo y partió del Distrito 12 para volver en una sencilla caja. Recordaba como, en aquel día, me había sentido tan frustrada por no haber sido elegida tributo, tanto como para tirarme una noche en vela, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido. ¿Qué habría hecho de saber todo lo que sé ahora, de conocer los Juegos de primera mano, como ahora los conozco? ¿Me habría presentado voluntaria de nuevo? Supongo que sí, pero los motivos, a fe de ser sincera, no serían los mismos que en el pasado. Hace un año, mi obsesión por ser tributo era motivada por la idea de que mi hermano no fuera olvidado, por el hecho de que mis padres (y yo misma) aspirásemos a una vida mejor que la que teníamos. Pero ahora no lo haría por semejantes ideales, sino simplemente para evadirme, para poder cortar los hilos que me manejaban a placer. Ser tributo era fácil, pero dudaba que ser mentora resultara tan simple.

¿Qué hora sería? Rodé sobre mí misma para poder ver bien los números del reloj que siempre mantenía sobre la mesita de noche, contemplando sorprendida que hacía ya bastante rato que habían pasado las doce del mediodía. Nunca había sido bicho de dormir hasta tarde, pero parecía que las noches en vela previas se habían cobrado su precio. La ceremonia de la cosecha era dentro de poco, por lo que más me valía irme levantando, pues en esta ocasión, yo sería una invitada destacada de la misma. Normalmente, el mentor del distrito ocupaba un puesto en el estrado, pero este año el Distrito 12 no solo iba a tener una mentora nueva, sino que la misma era una ganadora, lo cual cambiaba un poco las cosas. No es lo mismo tener a una persona designada para el cargo, que a una que ha conocido en primera persona lo que es ser un tributo.

Tenía el estómago cerrado, de tal modo que opté por saltarme el desayuno para meterme en el vestido azul que me había dado Hermes para la ocasión, y tras recogerme el pelo en mi habitual cola de caballo, bajé hacia la ciudad acompañada por mis padres y Mizzy, que este año se había empeñado en venir con nosotros. Conforme descendíamos por el camino que conectaba la a Aldea de los Vencedores con la ciudad, pudimos escuchar el sonido de las sirenas que llamaban a los habitantes del distrito a acudir a la plaza.

Justo por el final de aquel sendero, nos rencontramos con Athenea y Dust, situados ya cerca del estrado al que tendríamos que subir dentro de poco. La mujer aquel año venía vestida en un suave tono gris, y había cambiado su peluca por una de color azul claro. Dust vestía un simple traje negro, el mismo que llevó el año pasado, y su expresión resultaba cómicamente mortificada, como si Athenea hubiera estado dándole lecciones sobre lo que debiera llevar o no.

―¡Oh, aquí estás!―exclamó la mujer―Estaba a punto de enviar a algunos Agentes de la Paz en tu búsqueda, ¡pues me temía que no pudiéramos celebrar la cosecha con nuestra ganadora más reciente presente!

―Al menos me libras de tener que soportarla en soledad―gruñó Dust, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, confirmando que mi sospechas sobre una posible discusión entre esos dos era más que cierta―Hoy parecía más chillona de lo normal. En fin, ¿lista para empezar a ejercer de mentora, cielo?

Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras que el hombre dejaba escapar una leve carcajada. Desde que llegué al Centro de Renovación, Dust se había empeñado en llamarme con apelativos de ese tipo, a sabiendas de que solo conseguía irritarme sobremanera. Cuando gané los Juegos, siguió con la misma bromita, aunque ya se había convertido en algo habitual para ambos, de tal modo que el enfado que en un principio tenía cada vez que me llamaba de tal modo, había ido derivando en una simple irritación.

―Creía que aún faltaban unos días para que empiecen los Juegos―contesté.

―Para ti empiezan en cuanto veas a los dos chicos que vas a tener que acompañar este año―repuso Dust―Tendrás que hablar con ellos, analizarlos, estudiar sus puntos fuertes y empezar a hacer estrategias para cuando llegues al Capitolio y tengas que comenzar con las negociaciones para buscar patrocinadores.

¿Habría sido así el año pasado? ¿Cómo habría sido para Dust saber que una de sus tributos se había suicidado y le iban a enviar a una chica nueva? No olvidaba como me había estudiado cuando llegué al Capitolio, analizando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y la expresión que puso al escuchar que venía más preparada que cualquier chica que pudiera haber sido enviada. Seguro que no había tardado en tirar de ese hilo que le había soltado para comenzar a venderme a los patrocinadores.

―No sé si sabré apañármelas con esto―musité. Seguía siendo lo suficientemente orgullosa como para negarme a admitirlo en voz alta, pero Dust ya me conocía lo suficiente como para poder confiarle mis dudas. Él sabía mejor que nadie que yo solo me sentía lista para volver a entrar en la arena, para volver a luchar, pero no para estar sentada en alguna sala de la Sede de los Juegos, controlando lo que otros chicos hacían.

―Lo harás bien―me respondió en el mismo tono bajo―Los otros distritos tienen mentores que no han pisado la arena en su vida, pero tú ya sabes lo que es estar ahí, luchando día sí y día también. Serás mejor mentora que esos que solo conocen del estadio lo que ven en las pantallas.

―¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!―exclamó Athenea, dando un par de palmadas mientras que nos instaba a ir subiendo al escenario―¡La cosecha va a comenzar, y no estamos aún en nuestros puestos!

Sobre el escenario ya habían puesto las sillas destinadas para el alcalde, la escolta y para mí misma. Este año, Dust no subiría al estrado, sino que se quedaría al pie del mismo, puesto que ya no era necesario como mentor ahora que yo ocuparía su cargo. Tomé asiento, fijándome en los chicos congregados en la plaza, que miraban hacia las urnas redondas donde se encontraban las papeletas con los nombres de todos ellos. Conocía bien el terror que se veía en sus ojos, lo había visto a mi alrededor durante tres años, un terror que se duplicaba cuando el elegido escuchaba su nombre.

El alcalde comenzó con el clásico discurso que se daba todos los años, donde se narraba la creación de Panem, los aún recientes Días Oscuros y la creación de los Juegos del Hambre. En cuanto la monótona introducción fue concluída, me nombró a mí en la lista de las personas que hasta la fecha habían ganado unos Juegos y eran del Distrito 12. Y poco después, Athenea se puso en pie y volvió a trinar nuevamente aquella conocida frase, ya demasiado familiar para todos los habitantes del distrito:

―¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Los murmullos que recorrían la plaza se fueron acallando cuando Athenea se dirigió hacia una de las urnas tras la habitual coletilla de "¡Las damas primero!". Metió la mano hasta el final de la bola, rebuscó un poco y extrajo una papeleta que enseñó durante una fracción de segundo, tras el cual comenzó a abrir con parsimonia. ¿Quién sería la elegida para ir a estos Juegos? ¿La conocería? Nunca había sido de tener amigos, pero conocía a algunas chicas de la Veta, sobre todo de cruzármelas por las calles cuando salía al bosque. Ahora que vivía en un lugar tan apartado, apenas si me relacionaba con la gente del distrito, pero aunque llevase un año siendo casi una ermitaña, la idea de tener que acompañar a la arena a una conocida no era agradable.

―¡Sunflower Scott!

Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, sin duda hija de comerciantes, se separó de la fila donde se encontraba con verdadero pánico en los ojos. Me recordó un poco a Silvana, pues ambas compartían la complexión de aquellos que vivían en la ciudad, aunque Sunflower no parecía tan desequilibrada como la otra chica. No parecía tener más de diecisiete años, aunque había un cierto aire infantil en la forma en que miraba a su alrededor. Casi con timidez, dando pequeños pasitos, subió al escenario, donde Athenea la colocó a su derecha, mientras que ella iba hacia la urna que contenía los nombres masculinos.

―¡Darius Bonham!―exclamó una vez que hubo desdoblado la papeleta.

Se escucharon suspiros y murmullos de rabia ante aquella mención, lo cual no comprendía. ¿Quién sería aquel chico para provocar aquella reacción? Cuando lo vi, con todas las trazas de los habitantes de la Veta, caminando hacia el escenario, se me cayó el alma a los pies, pues aquel niño no pasaba de los doce años, seguro que era su primera cosecha. Me recordaba a Leaf, al niño tributo del Distrito 7 que participó en mis Juegos del Hambre; era poca cosa, pero luego demostró ser más que capaz manejando las hachas. Pero claro, en su distrito manejaban las mismas desde que eran pequeños seguramente, mientras que en el 12, un niño de esa edad poco podría hacer en los Juegos. ¿Iba a tener que ver como mataban a ese crío en el campo de batalla? Sintiendo deseos de vomitar, me prometí a mí misma que haría todo lo posible para evitar que ese pequeño sufriera demasiado en los Juegos. No iba a olvidarme de Sunflower, pues trataría de que ambos chicos llegasen lo más lejos posible, pero ver al tal Darius subiendo al escenario casi a punto de llorar había removido algo dentro de mí que me hacía sentir especialmente mal.

Athenea hizo que ambos tributos se dieran la mano, para luego apartarlos a un lado, dándole el protagonismo al alcalde, que comenzó a leer el aburrido Tratado de la Traición, aquel donde se acordó por primera vez la celebración de los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando hubo terminado, me puse en pie y me acerqué a los chicos que tendría que acompañar al Capitolio. Sunflower parecía ida, como si estuviera aturdida por lo sucedido, pero el pequeño Darius casi parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sabía que ninguno de ellos era capaz de mucho, pues mi idea de que el 12 fuera un distrito profesional acabó en saco roto; pero iba a intentar por todos los medios que al menos diéramos una imagen similar a la que conseguí el año pasado. Mi paso por los Juegos había conseguido que muchas personas de los distritos más ricos comenzaran a tomarse al 12 como un rival considerable, y tendría que aprovechar esa baza, al menos hasta que se demostrara que este año el distrito minero volvía a sus estándares habituales de tributos muertos de hambre e inservibles.

―No llores―le susurré―No les des ese gusto.


	12. Capítulo 11

En cuanto los chicos fueron presentados y el Tratado de la Traición leído, los dos nuevos tributos fueron conducidos al interior del Edificio de Justicia, para que pudieran despedirse de sus familiares y amigos antes de ir a la arena. Como plazo para lo mismo tenían una hora, tras la cual eran sacados nuevamente del edificio y conducidos a la estación, desde la cual partirían, ya sí, al Capitolio. El año pasado, cuando me presenté voluntaria en la repesca, no pude disfrutar de dicho privilegio, pues tenía que llegar a la ciudad cuanto antes, aunque pensándolo con frialdad ahora que todo aquello había quedado atrás, me alegraba de no haber podido hacerlo. Tener que enfrentarme a mis padres después de haberme ofrecido a ir a los Juegos no era algo que me hiciera especial ilusión.

Si bien conocía el procedimiento que había de ser efectuado con los tributos, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer yo ahora. ¿Reunirme con sus familiares para intentar calmarlos? Sería algo lógico, teniendo en cuenta que yo había vivido en primera persona lo que era ir a la arena. ¿O acaso mi cometido era ir ya hacia el tren, a esperar allí a los chicos para comenzar a instruirlos? Algo perdida me acerqué a Dust, bajando del escenario, con la duda escrita en las facciones de mi rostro. Me daba miedo hacer algo que no fuera lo apropiado o lo correcto, no olvidaba que Ice me había dejado caer que, si me desviaba de los planes que él tenía para mí, lo iba a pagar muy caro. Hasta la fecha no había desobedecido tal consejo, me había quedado con Dandelion como avox, no había dicho nada más de la ideología política de mi difunto hermano, y cuando me sacaban en la televisión nacional, solo me deshacía en elogios hacia el Capitolio por la vida tan cómoda que me había otorgado mi título de vencedora.

―¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?―le pregunté al hombre, mientras que Athenea se acercaba a nosotros con sus andares saltarines―¿También tengo que entrar en el Edificio de Justicia?

―De momento, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir analizando lo que has visto―me respondió―Aunque tu tiempo será limitado, pues normalmente los mentores solemos ir al tren antes que los tributos para poder ver las cosechas de los demás distritos y saber quienes van a ser los rivales de nuestros chicos.

―¿Crees que alguno de ellos será un profesional?―preguntó Athenea, arrugando levemente la nariz―No he visto que estuvieran tan decididos como Chrysta el año pasado.

No sabía como decirle a aquella mujer que los profesionales en el Distrito 12 habían acabado, al menos durante una larga temporada. Estaba casi segura de que no sabía de mi intento por construir aquí un Centro de Entrenamiento, y dudaba que fuera a hacerle mucha gracia conocer que, después de haber alcanzado la fama el año pasado por haber sido la escolta de una ganadora, fuera a gustarle la idea de volver a los clásicos baremos del distrito minero. Sabía que éramos uno de los distritos menos apetecibles, aunque la actuación que Jack y yo tuvimos en los anteriores Juegos nos dio algo de renombre, pues conseguimos que el Distrito 12 diera a los dos finalistas. Puede que este año las cosas no fueran a sernos tan fáciles a los que integrábamos el equipo del distrito minero, pero yo, por lo menos, iba a luchar para salvar un poco las apariencias. Si había podido con los tributos de los otros distritos, bien podría conseguir que los míos de este año lograran llegar a la victoria, al menos uno de ellos.

―Mi querida Athenea―ronroneé, mientras le dedicaba una mirada algo mordaz―Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. Puede que esos chicos sean máquinas de matar escondidas bajo un aspecto desamparado.

Dust soltó una carcajada, mientras que me aferraba de un brazo y tiraba de mí en dirección a la estación. Athenea, sin dejar de refunfuñar, siguió nuestros pasos algo retrasada, mientras que poco a poco la multitud congregada para la cosecha se iba disolviendo. Pensé que, ya que iba a irme de nuevo al Capitolio por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, podría despedirme de mi familia, pero viendo que la estación cada vez estaba más cerca y nadie mencionaba nada al respecto, llegué a la conclusión de que las despedidas solo estaban permitidas a los tributos. Lo cierto es que si te parabas a pensarlo, tenía bastante lógica, pues yo volvería con completa seguridad, mientras que nadie garantizaba el regreso de alguno de aquellos chicos de la arena.

―¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacen los mentores durante el transcurso de los días que pasan los tributos en el estadio?―inquirí, con cierta curiosidad. Nadie me había hablado bien de la función del mentor, lo único que sabía era que se encargaban de buscar patrocinadores y de gestionar los regalos de los mismos. Había llegado a la conclusión, después de lo vivido en la arena, que el mentor, de un modo o de otro, tiene que estar pendiente de sus tributos para que los regalos de los patrocinadores lleguen en el momento preciso. Dust, por ejemplo, me envió una pomada cicatrizante cuando acababa de salir de una pelea con una alianza rival, o una olla de sopa cuando Jack y yo moríamos de hambre en las montañas.

―Cada cosa a su tiempo―fue la respuesta del aludido―No vas a ganar nada pensando en lo que tienes que hacer en ese momento si te descuidas en los pasos previos. Desde que se leyeron los nombres, como te dije antes, empieza nuestra función, y ahora lo principal es analizar a la competencia para ir preparando a nuestros chicos. Y ese trabajo te lo voy a dejar a ti―añadió.

―¿Por algún motivo en especial?―pregunté automáticamente. Esperaba que, ya que este era mi primer año, Dust fuera a ayudarme con todas mis tareas, para que me fuera haciendo a la idea de lo que tendría que hacer todos los Juegos del Hambre que siguieran, hasta que surgiera un nuevo ganador del 12.

―Por el simple hecho de que tú tienes más experiencia que yo catalogando a la gente―señaló.

* * *

El tren apenas si estaba cambiado desde la última vez que lo usamos cuando entramos en él, pero en vez de ser conducida al vagón donde se encontraba mi dormitorio, me llevaron a un compartimento donde había un televisor y varias sillas. Recordé que ahora veríamos las demás cosechas para ir haciendo una lista sobre los demás tributos, de modo que pedí a uno de las personas del Capitolio que rondaban por el tren que me trajeran papel y lápiz.

―Vamos a hacer las cosas bien―dije cuando vi las miradas sorprendidas de Athenea y Dust.

Cuando lo demandado me fue entregado, encendimos el televisor, el cual comenzó con la cosecha en el Distrito 1, siguiendo en orden sucesivo hasta el 11. Era imposible quedarse con las caras de todos los tributos, de tal modo que me centré en los que me parecían más llamativos, para luego, más adelante, intentar trabajar con aquellos que me resultaban menos reseñables. El Distrito 1 aportaba un par de chicos con los clásicos rasgos del mismo, es decir, rubios y con los ojos claros. El 2 este año enviaba a un chico de aspecto fibroso y a una chica de rasgos duros y afilados que se presentó voluntaria; el 4 mandó a una niña pequeña y a un chico de unos quince años de aspecto imponente. Me llamó la atención la chica del Distrito 7, que rondaría los diecisiete años y que, a pesar de no provenir de un distrito profesional, mostraba una decisión en sus rasgos que, de forma automática, me recordó a mí en los viejos tiempos, cuando no era más que una tributo que se preparaba para luchar por su vida. Sabía bien que este año una alianza con los profesionales quedaría seguramente fuera de nuestras opciones, pero iba a intentar que esa chica se aliara con alguno de mis tributos. Recordaba bien como el año pasado ningún chico del 1, 2 o 4 llegó más allá de los cinco finales, y tal vez este año esto se repitiera.

Los Distritos 8, 9, 10 y 11 no tuvieron nada reseñable, enviaban a chicos desnutridos, bastante débiles, con el miedo en los ojos. En último lugar, vimos de nuevo la cosecha del 12, ocasión que aproveché para intentar analizar a mis tributos poniéndome en la piel del mentor de otro distrito. ¿Qué imagen daban mis chicos este año? ¿Los consideraría como posibles aliados para mis tributos? Sunflower todavía podía ser tomada algo en cuenta, pues había mantenido el rostro sereno durante todo el evento, dándome algo con lo que poder trabajar. ¿Se creería la gente del Capitolio que esa chica era una profesional? Podía intentarlo.

Poco después, Darius, el pequeño Darius, era llamado a subir al escenario. Se mirara por donde se mirase, aquel niño no tenía nada reseñable; poseía la complexión esquelética de los crónicamente hambrientos, y se pudo ver con claridad como se echaba a llorar, hasta que me vi a mí misma en pantalla, susurrándole que dejase el llanto a un lado, momento en el cual el niño enjugó su rostro y trató de mantenerse frío.

Las cosas estaban bien claras: no teníamos muchas opciones este año.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los tributos subieron al tren, y este salió de la estación. Athenea desapareció junto con ellos, pues una de sus obligaciones era enseñarles a los chicos las dependencias del mismo, mientras que Dust y yo nos quedábamos en la sala del televisor, rumiando lo visto y tratando de hacer planes. Ambos coincidimos en el punto de que este año lo íbamos a tener muy duro si queríamos una alianza con los distritos profesionales, pero señaló que mi idea de intentar aliarnos con la chica del 7 no sonaba muy descabellada.

―Todo depende de lo que nuestros chicos hagan en los entrenamientos―repuso el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

A pesar de que los chicos no tenían que venir a hablar conmigo hasta la hora de la comida, le pedí a Athenea que una vez que les hubiera enseñado el tren, los condujera al vagón donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Conocía bien el desconcierto que se sentía cuando eras arrancado de tu distrito y conducido a un futuro campo de batalla, por lo que creía que, una charla con ellos para explicarles lo que estaba por venir y tratar de calmarlos era primordial.

Cuando escuché los finos tacones de la capitolina acercarse, cerré el cuaderno donde había ido tomando notas de los demás tributos y lo coloqué medio oculto detrás de mi espalda. No quería que esos chicos supieran que yo ya estaba analizando a los tributos de este año, pues dudaba que eso los calmase mucho. Me había decidido a ser la ayuda que ellos necesitarían hasta que llegara el momento de ir a la arena.

Athenea entró la primera, seguida de Darius y Sunflower. Los tres tomaron asiento, y los dos tributos me lanzaron sendas miradas inquisitivas, como si fueran animales camino del matadero, esperando a que el ganadero diera el visto bueno para su sacrificio. Suspiré, pues no sabía si iba a lograr lo que me había propuesto.

―Quiero deciros antes que nada―comencé―que voy a intentar ayudaros pase lo que pase. Hay mentores en otros distritos que seleccionan a uno de sus tributos como su favorito, y le dan la espalda al otro―le lancé una mirada de reojo a Dust, pues no olvidaba que el año pasado él hizo lo mismo con Jack y conmigo; le negó a este la ayuda para volcarse de lleno con mi persona, lo cual me pareció algo injusto―pero eso no entra en mis planes. No os voy a mentir, ganar los Juegos no es fácil, yo misma soy la prueba de ello; el año pasado estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, mas al final logré alzarme con la victoria. ¿Sabéis por qué?

―Porque no te rendiste en ningún momento―habló Sunflower. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar desde la cosecha, y me alegró ver que su voz sonaba decidida. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido―Seguías luchando incluso aunque supieras que ibas a morir.

―Y eso fue lo que me salvó la vida en ocasiones―contesté a la chica―La constancia es un arma proverbial de los tributos, pues si no dejas que todas las dificultades que vas a tener te superen, conseguirás más probabilidades para salir viva de la arena. Aunque eso no es todo―añadí―pues aunque seas perseverante, si no tienes patrocinadores, poco vas a conseguir. Cuando estás en la arena, muerta de frío, de sed o de hambre, un simple trozo de pan puede suponer la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Sin patrocinadores no podéis ganar, ningún tributo puede, por muy profesional que sea. Y me temo que conseguirlos es algo que no puedo hacer yo sola, de modo que os voy a pedir que colaboréis conmigo en este terreno. Quiero que obedezcáis todas mis órdenes, por absurdas que os parezcan, incluso si os pido que os cortéis un dedo. Si me obedecéis, podré conseguir que la mitad del Capitolio pague por vosotros, de tal modo que tendréis la victoria no asegurada, pero sí mucho más cerca. ¿Estáis conmigo?―pregunté, tendiendo una mano a cada uno. Ambos se miraron unos instantes, y luego las aferraron―Trato hecho, pues―dije con firmeza.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dust sonreía en señal de aprobación, aunque no me sentía tan tranquila como cabría esperar. Aunque les había prometido patrocinadores, sabía que me iba a ser muy complicado cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo más. Intentaré ir publicando una vez a la semana, aunque no puedo deciros el día porque la universidad apenas si me deja tiempo para escribir, de modo que pido que seáis un poquito pacientes.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

A pesar de que le había prometido a mis dos tributos que si hacían caso a lo que les indicara iban a tener patrocinadores, lo cierto es que sabía que mi promesa, al menos de momento, no era más que una serie de palabras vanas, que me iba a tener que esforzar por cumplir. De tener bajo mi cargo a dos chicos provenientes de los distritos profesionales, seguramente no tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir que alguien se mostrara dispuesto a pagar por ellos, mas los tributos del Distrito 12, por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, no eran precisamente los más deseados.

Como Athenea me había señalado sutilmente en la cosecha, de momento contaba con la débil esperanza de que la gente del Capitolio confiara en que yo hubiera convertido al Distrito 12 en un distrito profesional. Aquella especie de máscara no iba a durarnos mucho, pues seguramente en cuanto los entrenamientos dieran comienzo, nos íbamos a estrellar con todo el equipo, pero esperaba que para ese momento, pudiera haber cerrado algún trato o similar con algunos ricachones del Capitolio, de tal modo que mis tributos pudieran contar aunque fuera con el mínimo respaldo de nadie. Aunque claro, si quería cerrar dichos acuerdos, me encontraba ante un problema de considerable magnitud: para poder conseguir patrocinadores iba a tener que ser carismática… y eso no era precisamente algo en lo que destacase. Aunque desde que volví de la arena había limado un poco mi carácter, debido a que ya no tenía que mostrarme fuerte y dura ante nadie, seguía siendo una borde por naturaleza, y conociéndome como me conocía, sabía que iba a mandar a tomar viento a la primera de cambio al capitolino de turno que me sacara de mis casillas. Tener que negociar con personas a las que odias mientras que intentas prepararte a la idea de que seguramente vas a tener que dar el pésame a dos familias al volver a casa no era plato de mi gusto, la verdad. El año pasado, cuando fui llevada al Capitolio, no me preocupaba tal asunto, pues de llegar a morir, ahí se habría acabado todo. Mi familia sufriría, pero yo no lo vería. Comparado con lo que ahora se me venía encima, casi era un alivio.

Apenas si dormí aquella noche, pues me sentía especialmente inquieta. Viendo que el sueño estaba definitivamente lejos de mis posibilidades, opté por hacer algo de provecho, de tal modo que me dirigí al vagón donde se encontraba la televisión, y estuve revisando las cosechas de los distritos una y otra vez, con la esperanza de poder captar algo que antes se me hubiera pasado por algo. Pude recoger algunos nombres más, como los de Gold y Ruby, los dos tributos del 1; Shell, la pequeña niña del 4; o Willow, la chica del 7 que tanta impresión me había causado. Todos ellos condenados a pisar una arena que, aunque desconocía que contendría esta vez, sabía que les haría padecer hasta el último segundo que estuvieran sobre ella. ¿Qué les esperaba a los tributos de este año? El frío estaba descartado, por supuesto, dudaba que los Vigilantes fueran a crear un estadio tan similar al que habíamos tenido en la pasada edición. ¿Calor, tal vez? El recuerdo de las desiertas montañas abrasadas por el sol de los primeros Juegos me hizo obviar la idea de un desierto. Tal vez los soltaran en algún paraje cálido, del tipo que fuera. Si había de ser sincera, prefería el frío a eso, pues al menos nosotros no padecimos los efectos que las altas temperaturas podrían habernos causado.

Ya amanecía cuando apagué el televisor, tras haber visto las cosechas numerosas veces. Era capaz hasta de describir el atuendo de cada escolta, de tantas veces que las había visionado, como si esperara que por verlas en más ocasiones, pudiera encontrar una técnica que me ayudara a escoger con certeza a los posibles aliados de mis tributos. Pero estaba claro que, del mismo modo que el año pasado fui yo la que prácticamente escogió su alianza sin apenas problemas, este año me iba a tener que dejar la cabeza en el proceso. Parecía como si estuviera perdiendo mis habilidades con el paso de las semanas. ¿Tanto había cambiado en todo este tiempo? Obviamente, la respuesta era "sí".

* * *

Durante el desayuno casi se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, puesto que nadie osaba pronunciar una palabra. Los intentos de Athenea por iniciar una conversación cayeron en saco roto, de modo que ella se limitaba a mirar nuestros rostros por turnos, como si esperara que alguno de nosotros fuera a despegar los labios para algo que no fuera comer. Mas nadie dio ese paso. Darius tenía las mejillas llenas de churretes, señal de que había estado llorando por la noche, mientras que Sunflower se encontraba en un estado parecido. ¿Cómo sería para ellos tener que acudir al Capitolio en calidad de tributos? Yo no tuve tiempo de llorar en una noche la pérdida de mi mundo, pues cuando vine a darme cuenta estaba siendo transportada desde el Distrito 12, hasta las manos de mi estilista. ¿Habría acabado derramando lágrimas de haber acudido a los Juegos en el tren? Seguramente no, en aquellos días era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerme la propaganda del Capitolio sobre los Juegos del Hambre y sentirme honrada por ser una tributo. No, seguramente no habría llorado; de hecho lloré el no haber sido elegida, como bien recordaba. Aquella idea me hizo sentirme como si fuera una persona que viviera al revés de como la gente normal vivía.

―¿Qué ocurre?―la voz infantil de Darius fue la que quebró nuestro silencio cuando las ventanas del tren se oscurecieron, como si hubiera caído la noche de buenas a primeras. Estaba claro que ese pobre niño no sabía mucho, al menos no todavía, de las montañas que bordeaban la ciudad que nos dirigía. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que en nuestra escuela casi todo lo que nos enseñaban derivaba casi automáticamente al carbón.

―Estamos llegando―respondió Dust, quitándome las palabras de la boca. ¿Acaso él iba a hacer algo más que dirigirme en mis deberes como mentora? Hasta el momento no lo había visto cruzar palabra con los tributos, me daba la sensación de que me había dejado ese trabajo a mí, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que a diferencia suya, yo si tenía una idea más aproximada de lo que se les iba a venir encima.

Recordé mi última visita a la ciudad, como los habitantes de la misma se abalanzaron contra el tren, intentando saludarme… no creía que a esos pobres chicos, superados aún por las circunstancias quisieran tener que enfrentarse a esa multitud que clamaría por la sangre que en unos días se iba a derramar, de tal modo que fue casi un gesto automático el que yo me levantara de mi asiento y corriera a las ventanas del vagón, cerrando las oscuras cortinas de las mismas, ignorando de paso las quejas de Athenea, que al parecer si quería que los chicos fueran ovacionados en cuanto el tren hubiera entrado.

―No voy a permitir que la gente los agobie con falsas promesas de apoyo que luego no van a cumplir―sentencié. Yo era la mentora de esos tributos, y pensaba hacer las cosas a mi manera, aunque tuviera que taparle la boca a la escolta para que me dejase actuar.

* * *

Nada más bajar del tren, los tributos fueron conducidos por sus escoltas hacia el Centro de Renovación, donde se encontrarían con sus estilistas. Sin embargo, los mentores no tomaríamos ese camino junto con nuestros tributos, pues cuando descendimos del ferrocarril, Dust y yo fuimos introducidos en un coche diferente al que había sido designado para los tributos, el cual nos llevó hacia el edificio en concreto. Una vez en su interior, nos hicieron pasar a una estancia de colores claros, decorada escasa pero elegantemente con sofás y mesas oscuras, donde habían servido una espléndida comida, y donde ya se encontraban los demás mentores. Teniendo en cuenta que la cosecha del Distrito 12 era la celebrada en el último lugar, nosotros habíamos sido los que habíamos llegado más tarde.

Dust se acercó a saludar a otros mentores que ya conocía de los años previos, aunque yo me sentía algo perdida. De todos los presentes yo era, junto con Seaview, la mentora del 4, la única que no había llegado al cargo por azar, sino luchando por él, por decirlo de algún modo. La vencedora del 4, que en esos momentos se encontraba cogiendo con cierta curiosidad un pastelito, dejó el mismo sobre la bandeja para venir a saludarme.

―¡Bienvenida de vuelta!―exclamó mientras me tendía la mano, la cual estreché―No sabes cuanto me alegra que este año haya alguien de la misma condición que la mía, me abrumaba ser la única vencedora el año pasado. ¿Conoces a los demás?

Miré alrededor, fijándome en los rostros de los presentes. El hombre alto y de piel oscura supuse que sería del Distrito 11, lo mismo que deduje que la mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes provenía del 1. Intenté imaginarme a esta última ayudando a Silk durante los días que estuvo en el Centro de Entrenamiento. ¿Cómo actuó cuando se enteró que su tributo me quería como aliada? ¿Cómo reaccionó ante su repentina muerte? ¿Me odiaría por haber matado a Marphil, privando al Distrito 1 de hacerse con la victoria?

―No, no conozco a nadie―respondí con un hilo de voz.

―Vamos, te presentaré―señaló Seaview, mientras tiraba de mí y me acercaba a los mentores de los distritos 1 y 2, que en esos momentos me miraban con curiosidad.

―De modo que tú eres la vencedora del Distrito 12―dijo la mujer rubia cuando Seaview hubo efectuado las presentaciones de rigor. La mujer respondía al nombre de Silver, lo cual no me había hecho mucha gracia. Era demasiado parecido al nombre de Silk―¿Van a aliarse nuestros distritos también este año?

Tragué saliva, mientras intentaba mantener el rostro inexpresivo. Bueno, que los mentores profesionales te preguntaran sobre una futura alianza no era un mal comienzo, aunque no sabía como iba a describir a mis tributos cuando me preguntaran sobre ellos. De momento, al parecer, habían obviado la debilidad de los mismos durante la cosecha, lo que me hizo sospechar que seguramente creerían que estaban comportándose como críos asustados y lloricas para luego dar la sorpresa. Seguramente creería que en el estadio demostrarían dominar el arco o los cuchillos, como yo hice en su momento.

―No agobies a la nueva―repuso un hombre alto, de aspecto musculoso, pelo oscuro y revuelto y ojos pardos, que resultó ser Axe, el mentor del 2―A lo mejor considera que el Distrito 12 es demasiado bueno como para aliarse con nosotros.

Dicho esto, soltó una estruendosa carcajada, que los demás corearon; incluso Seaview dejó escapar una débil risita. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Dust, que en esos momentos hablaba con el hombre que había supuesto que venía del 11, miraba en nuestra dirección con un gesto preocupado.

Esbocé una sonrisa diminuta, mientras que esperaba a que los mentores comenzaran a diseccionar lo que habían averiguado sobre los tributos de este año, pero nadie hizo nada de eso, sino que todo el mundo comía o hablaba de cosas banales. ¿Acaso el trabajo de mentor era comer y hablar mientras que nuestros tributos se preparaban para los eventos? No, no podía ser, puesto que Dust el año pasado había tenido que estar pendiente de nosotros en la arena para enviarnos las cosas que necesitáramos, como la pomada o la olla con la sopa. Aun así, la inactividad de aquellas horas comenzaba a enervarme mientras que participaba de forma ausente en la charla banal e insustancial que se desarrollaba entre los mentores profesionales. Contesté a algunas preguntas referidas a mi Gira de la Victoria y a mi paso por la arena, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuve en silencio, fingiendo oír mientras que no dejaba de pensar en qué le estarían haciendo a mis tributos. ¿Se habrían reunido ya con sus estilistas? ¿Qué habría preparado Hermes este año para el desfile? ¿Estarían más tranquilos Darius y Sunflower?

En aquella estancia, donde abundaban la comida y la bebida, y donde trece personas charlaban de cosas absurdas, comencé a sentir nostalgia por mis días de tributo, y a envidiar la suerte de aquellos que se estaban preparando para la arena. Al menos como tributo me creía estar haciendo algo más útil que hablando de nada como mentora. Mas… ¿de verás tanto deseaba volver a la arena? ¿Volvería de tener la ocasión? Teniendo en cuenta que mi vida en muchos aspectos era un infierno, estaba segura de que, si se me diera la oportunidad, volvería a vestir el traje de tributo.

* * *

**De nuevo disculpas por el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad. Aprovecho para señalar que en un momento se me ocurrió la idea de hacer que Chrysta volviera a la arena como tributo (ofreciéndose voluntaria o similar) pero a pesar de que la idea me atraía, decidí dejarla de lado debido a que estaría cometiendo un verdadero "atentado" contra lo establecido en la triología, donde se dice que ningún vencedor volvió a la arena antes del Tercer Vasallaje. Aún así, he querido dejar caer que Chrysta, de tener la oportunidad, decidiría volver a convertirse en tributo, aunque NO LO HARÁ.**

**Para compensar en parte mi retraso en publicar, os voy a permitir que me preguntéis lo que queráis sobre el fic, tanto de los personajes como de lo que se os ocurra. A los que tengan cuenta en FF les contestaré por mensaje privado, mientras que si alguien que no tenga cuenta me formula alguna pregunta, la contestaré cuando suba el próximo capítulo.**

**Bien, eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

La revelación de que estaba tan ida como para estar dispuesta a volver a la arena me hizo sorprenderme hasta a mí misma. ¿En serio era una persona tan retorcida que era capaz de volver a pisar un sitio donde no había hecho más que padecer? ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente sufrimiento el año pasado cuando acudí a los Juegos como tributo, que ahora quería volver a entrar en el estadio por mi propio pie? Es cierto que yo siempre había venido siendo una persona amante de la acción, por decirlo de algún modo, una persona cuya sangre llega a un punto de ebullición altísimo si se queda demasiado tiempo quieta, pero de ahí a querer volver a ezarzarme en una competición donde de veinticuatro personas, solo una iba a salir viva, distaba mucho. Pero comparado con lo que tenía que hacer ahora, con las tediosas negociaciones que me esperarían en los próximos días, y las estrategias que iba a tener que llevar a cabo, la ocupación de un tributo me parecía más que deseable.

Perdida en estos pensamientos como estaba, no me di cuenta de los derroteros que la conversación de los demás mentores estaba tomando, ni si hablaban de alianzas o no. Mi cabeza había sido invadida por una especie de zumbido, mientras que fingía escuchar atentamente todo lo que los presentes se decían unos a otros. Solo las palabras volvieron a recuperar el sentido cuando noté como alguien me aferraba del brazo y tiraba de mí.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté algo confusa.

Dust, que era el que había aferrado mi brazo con tan poca delicadeza, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que olisqueaba un poco en mi dirección. Por la expresión de su rostro, un tanto sarcástica, estaba casi segura de que se creía que habría bebido de más o similar, y trataba de encontrar, tal vez, el tufillo a la bebida espirituosa que pudiera haber ingerido.

―Tenemos que irnos ya a reunirnos con nuestros tributos ―contestó algo exasperado― El desfile va a dar comienzo en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, y querrás darles algunos consejos para cuando el Capitolio en pleno los vea en directo por primera vez, ¿no?

El desfile… si había de ser sincera, tanto el año previo como este, lo había considerado una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, pues no entendía que era lo que se pretendía conseguir haciendo pasear a los tributos por aquella avenida. Si querían verlos, ya los podrían ver en la arena, durante la entrevista, o incluso en las reposiciones de las cosechas; pero disfrazarlos y hacerlos desfilar… tal vez los habitantes del Capitolio les encontraran la gracia a tal evento, pero yo, la verdad, no era capaz de localizarla.

Me despedí con un gesto de los otros mentores y avancé tras Dust, que abandonaba la sala y comenzaba a caminar por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en unos ascensores muy similares a los del Centro de Entrenamiento. En la puerta de los mismos, justo cuando íbamos a entrar en uno, se nos unió Athenea, que parecía un tanto contrariada por algo que no nos dijo. Tal vez hubiera caído en la cuenta que la esperanza vana que poseía de que los tributos del 12 fueran de nuevo asesinos despiadados no era más que eso, una esperanza.

Cuando llegamos al sótano del Centro de Renovación, aquel enorme establo donde se encontraban los carruajes y los caballos que tiraban de los mismos, los tributos de todos los distritos ya se encontraban junto a sus respectivos coches, cada uno con sus atuendos representando el espíritu de cada uno de los distritos de Panem. El estilista del Distrito 1 había vuelto a apostar por las telas plateadas incrustadas de pedrerías, del mismo modo que los del Distrito 4 volvían a ir vestidos con vaporosas telas de colores azules y plateados, en imitación al mar. ¿Qué habría hecho Hermes este año con el Distrito 12? El año pasado consiguió cierto éxito con los trajes rojos y negros que nos preparó a Jack y a mí, separándose de los diseños que se realizaron para el distrito minero en los primeros Juegos, donde los tributos fueron sacados con unos horribles cascos con focos.

Darius y Sunflower se encontraban al final de la estancia, admirando los negros caballos que tiraban del carruaje asignado para ellos. Hermes parecía haber seguido trabajando en la misma línea que el año pasado, pues el atuendo que había ideado para los tributos volvía a ser elegante al mismo tiempo que se mantenía fiel a la gama de colores que había usado conmigo en tiempos: ambos chicos llevaban largas túnicas de color negro con adornos en un rojo muy oscuro en la zona del pecho, adornos que creaban formas abstractas y que brillaban levemente si la luz incidía sobre ellos. De los brazos desnudos, caían dos enormes piezas de vaporosa tela que pasaba levemente de un color negro a un rojo muy oscuro; sus frentes estaban adornadas por coronas que parecían hechas con carbones y sus rostros estaban decorados con extrañas pinturas de color negro que parecían formar tatuajes.

Hermes se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de los chicos, discutiendo algo con Iris, su compañera; la que el año pasado fuera la estilista de Jack. Cuando el hombre se percató de mi presencia, no tardó en acercarse a saludarme con una jovialidad que incluso me resultó un tanto chocante.

―¡Qué alegría volver a verte, mi querida Chrysta! ―exclamaba― ¿Qué te parecen los diseños que hemos ideado para el Distrito 12 este año? Creo que incluso son mejores que los que creamos en los Juegos pasados para tu compañero y para ti…

"Tu compañero". Aquellas palabras me hicieron esbozar una mueca, que traté de ocultar medianamente tras una sonrisa cortés. Tu compañero. ¿Es que ya habían olvidado a Jack? Sería comprensible en cierto modo que un estilista solo recordara a los tributos que ganaran, puesto que si tuvieran que rememorar todos los rostros que pasan por sus manos año tras año, acabarían volviéndose locos. Lo entendía, pero no lo admitía; aunque era consciente de que, seguramente, de preguntar por Jack a cualquier capitoliano que me cruzara, seguramente tendría que pensar un poco para comprender a quien me estaba refiriendo. Aunque ¿me acordaba yo de los nombres de los tributos de los primeros Juegos del Hambre, aparte del de Seaview? No, los había olvidado, o simplemente no me había molestado en conocerlos, del mismo modo que muchos tributos del año pasado tampoco tenían nombre para mí.

Athenea comenzó a parlotear con los dos estilistas, mientras que Darius y Sunflower dejaban los caballos para mirarnos con cierto aire de curiosidad en sus ojos. Dust, que se encontraba a mis espaldas, me dio un codazo mientras alzaba levemente una ceja, para luego mover la cabeza en dirección a los dos tributos que parecían esperar a que nos diera por meterlos en la conversación. Por la sala se comenzaban a oír los cuchicheos de los mentores con sus respectivos chicos, pues aunque nosotros habíamos sido los primeros en llegar, los demás no habían tardado en seguirnos. Recordé como el año pasado Dust nos indicó como debíamos comportarnos durante el desfile, y supuse que, este año, me tocaba a mí ser la que les diera esas indicaciones a los chicos. Pero, ¿qué les podía aconsejar? El año pasado yo me aferré a mi fama de chica dura para actuar en el desfile con una altanería y un cierto desprecio por los que me miraban que no era propio de los distritos menos favorecidos, pero me daba la sensación de que ese truco que tan bien funcionó conmigo el año pasado no iba a funcionar con aquellos dos chicos, y menos con el pequeño Darius. Tendría que ceñirme a los saludos, como el resto de los distritos pobres, con la esperanza de que así fueran más creíbles… pero ¿quién se iba a fijar en unos chicos que de nuevo no volvían a ser más que clones de los otros? Mi trabajo era conseguir que los tributos del Distrito 12 tuvieran la máxima ayuda posible en la arena, y si no los hacía destacar, no estaría desempeñando bien mi trabajo.

Pero si quería ser original y al mismo tiempo ser consecuente con los chicos que tenía, ¿qué podía hacer? Miré a Darius, que aún parecía algo asustado, y luego a Sunflower, que mostraba un aspecto resignado ante lo que estaba por venir…

―Escuchadme ―dije con firmeza, sujetando a los dos tributos por los brazos― Cuando estábamos en el tren, os prometí que os ayudaría, siempre y cuando vosotros obedeciérais todo lo que os dijera. Bien, ha llegado el momento de que sigáis mis indicaciones.

Ambos seguían mudos, pero vi una cierta chispa de rebeldía en los ojos de Sunflower, una chispa que me hizo albergar la esperanza de que tal vez no estuviera todo perdido con aquellos chicos. Puede que una chispa no caliente una habitación, pero si puede iniciar una hoguera, y tal vez alimentar esa chispa era justo lo que nos hacía falta. No pude evitar sonreír levemente a la chica.

―Creo que lo vas captando ―dije con un cierto tono indiferente― Si os comportáis como hasta la fecha, como niños asustados, no vais a conseguir un mísero patrocinador, pues no es eso lo que buscan…

―¿Cómo pretendes que estemos? ―estalló la chica, frunciendo el ceño con ganas― ¿Emocionados por sabernos de camino a una matanza? Así estabas tú el año pasado, ¿no es cierto? Puede que a ti te hiciera ilusión matar a veintitrés personas, pero no creo que a ninguno de nosotros dos nos plazca tal ocupación. ¡Que tú fueras una sádica no quiere decir que nosotros también lo seamos, maldita sea!

Tal vez debería haberme contenido, puesto que después de todo, yo ahora era la mentora de aquella chica, por lo que debería hacer gala de una cierta madurez. Pero escuchar esos reproches en su boca me transportó al pasado, a una noche de hacía un año, en el Centro de Entrenamiento, donde Jack me acusó de lo mismo: de ser una sádica que solo quería venir a los Juegos para matar a todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino. Como acto reflejo, apreté los dientes para luego propinarle una bofetada a Sunflower en la mejilla, la cual resonó por la estancia, ganándome así las miradas de los equipos de los distritos 11 y 10, los más cercanos a nuestra posición.

―Escuchadme bien los dos ―dije con rabia, mientras que fulminaba a Sunflower con la mirada― Me importa una mierda que estéis asustados o que no queráis estar aquí; os ha tocado os guste o no, y tenéis dos opciones: poneros a llorar en un rincón y luego morir en la arena o tratar de recomponeros a lo ocurrido y afrontarlo con la cabeza alta, tratando de luchar por volver a casa. No olvidéis que todo esto no deja de ser un espectáculo, y lo que esa gente de ahí fuera busca no es más que sangre a mansalvas. ¿A quien creéis que apoyaran, a dos chicos asustados, o a dos posibles asesinos en potencia?

Mis palabras fueron recibidas con un aplastante silencio. Darius se mordía el labio, mientras que Sunflower hacía amagos de desfruncir sus finas cejas.

―No desfrunzas el ceño ―indiqué rápidamente― Así das una imagen perfecta. Darius ―añadí girándome hacia el niño― Entiendo que estés asustado por todo esto, pero de veras necesito que intentes sobreponerte a tu miedo. Dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar.

Al pequeño le costó mover sus cejas a una posición amenanzante, e incluso una vez posicionadas, nadie tomaría por un rival peligroso a aquel niño, pero Sunflower realmente podría ser tenida en cuenta. Ayudé a ambos chicos a subir al carro y luego, apartándome a un lado, pude ver como las puertas de la estancia se abrían, comenzaba la música y las carrozas comenzaban a salir al exterior, siendo recibidas por el rugido de la multitud.

* * *

No fuimos uno de los distritos más comentados en las reposiciones del desfile aquella noche, puesto que los comentaristas no encontraron a los chicos especialmente memorables. Aquella noche cenamos en silencio nuevamente; poco después de terminar el postre, los dos tributos fueron conducidos a sus dormitorios por dos avox, los mismos que me habían servido en mis anteriores estancias. Uno de ellos, el chico de pelo oscuro que me había recibido cuando volví de la arena, antes de irse acompañando a Darius, me pasó un sobrecito pequeño de elegante papel blanco, el cual miré con cierta sorpresa, para luego abrirlo. Se trataba de una nota escrita en una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía:

_Mi estimada señorita Clearwater, me complacería poder hablar con usted esta misma noche en el Círculo de la Ciudad. Atentamente, Julius Deveraux._

Julius. La última vez que vi a aquel hombre, me llevó al estadio de mis Juegos del Hambre, donde me hizo participar en una reconstrucción de baño de sangre. Desde ese momento, no había vuelto a verle, y no esperaba que ahora que había vuelto al Capitolio por los Juegos fuera a querer reunirse conmigo.

―¿De quien es? ―Dust me quitó la nota de entre los dedos, examinándola con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Es del señor Deveraux? ―Athenea hizo lo propio con el hombre, tomando ella la nota y examinándola― Es una figura bastante importante últimamente en el Capitolio; Ice lo ha nombrado Vigilante Jefe hace relativamente poco.

¿Consejero? Al parecer Julius estaba metido de lleno en los Juegos, más incluso de lo que había podido imaginar. ¿Habría sido él el que mandara los esqueletos contra nosotros el año pasado? ¿O el que nos soltó la tormenta de nieve? Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de coger a aquel hombre y meterlo de lleno en el próximo estadio que seguramente él habría diseñado; que sintiera el dolor que padecíamos los tributos cuando nos teníamos que enfrentar a cualquiera de sus trampas.

―Entonces, ¿vas a acudir? ―Athenea me devolvió la nota, la cual estrujé entre mis dedos sin muchos miramientos.

―No lo creo ―respondí, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

―Chrysta ―Dust me retuvo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro― sé perfectamente lo… peculiar que puede ser este hombre, pero creo que tal vez sería apropiado que hicieras caso a su oferta. El apoyo de un Vigilante siempre puede beneficiarnos, y quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso pretende patrocinar a alguno de nuestros tributos.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron ser consciente de que no solo iban a ser Darius y Sunflower los que tuvieran que padecer, sino yo. Porque del mismo modo que ellos habían acordado obedecer todas mis órdenes, yo había prometido hacer todo lo posible por conseguirles patrocinadores. Y eso incluía tener que rencontrarme con el hombre que compró mi virginidad y que me llevó a la arena como una simple excursión.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en serio que la universidad no me deja apenas tiempo para poder escribir. Os advierto de que no pienso dejar este fic colgado, por mucho que esté algunas semanas sin publicar, así que no os preocupéis.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
